Sealed Fate
by Music Fantasi
Summary: Ike, Marth, and Pit's fates are changed forever when they meet an orphan child that is more than he seems. What they thought was just helping out the boy will soon lead them on a world saving adventure that they aren't quite ready for. Will they survive? Rewritten! (even if you have read this before, I have changed things so it's a bit different now.) COMPLETE
1. Prologue, Become the Catalyst

This is it.

I've finally figured it all out. This is bound to throw him off my trail for some time. He doesn't believe that I can pull it off, but this time, I've got it. This time, things will change. I will _make_ them change. This will end this time.

I take a deep, centering breath as I begin to chant the ancient and powerful words. I have to make it perfect. If I mess anything up, it's over, I'm dead. I cannot let that happen. I still have something to do, but I need time. _They _need time, and I have to give it.

Damnit this _hurts_! The pain feels like my very veins are on fire, but I can't stop. The fire is spreading as I continue my spell. It's agony, my body screams, begs for me to stop, for the pain to cool, but I cannot. Not now that I'm so close! Victory is almost in reach and we have to reach it this time. There is not almost or partially any longer. It's do or die now, and I do not wish to die.

My head is spinning, my stomach churning, skin crawling, bones contracting. My mind is hazy, my thoughts cloudy. It's getting hard to breathe and to think. The words flow from my lips. I no longer have control of them as my mind shuts down, my eyes close, my voice stops, and I fall into the darkness.

My last thought is wondering when I will truly see light again.


	2. Chapter 1, Finding a Home

" It's days like this, that make me hate living away from the stages. They were so much closer to the store." Ike muttered to himself with a sigh as he quickly shuffled down the street. Rain fell heavily from overstuffed, sickeningly gray clouds. Lightning ripped its way through the sky and the deafening thunder cried out after it. There was no place safe from the storm's fury as the fierce wind whipped and roared its way through the streets and every space unprotected from its wrath.'_If I had known it was going to storm like this I would have just stayed home.' _He thought grudgingly to himself.

The blue haired brawler ducked into an alley in hopes of shortening his walk. He hastened down the cluttered space, but paused when the feeling of being watched settled upon him, making his muscles tense. He quickly whipped around and scanned the area behind him. And there, shivering in the chilled wind, sat a young blonde boy who was attempting to hide from the wind and rain, looking up at him with cautious eyes. The boy, no older than twelve, wore only a raggedy pair of tan knee-length shorts, old tennis shoes, and a too large, filthy green shirt. Water streamed off the tips of his pointed ears.

" What are you doing out here in this? I'm sure your parents are worried." Ike said with a kind smile as he slowly walked over to where the boy was now standing by a large, soaked cardboard box, seemly ready to bolt at a moment's notice. It looked like the decaying heap of cardboard was made into a makeshift shelter. _' If you have any, that is...' _He thought. " Are you lost? I know the area pretty well and can help you get home." He tried to sound as nice as possible, but the boy still watched him tensely.

"I don't have a home." The boy said tightly through blue- tinged lips.

' _He has to be freezing and, by the looks of him, starving.'_ Ike looked at the boy for a few more seconds, with him staring back challengingly. He smiled again, " Well if you would like, you can come to my home, if only until the storm stops. My friends and I would love to have you." The young blonde stood there, apparently thinking it over, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. " You can leave whenever you like and stay for however long you wish."

The boy paused before he answered as a loud crack of thunder sounded harshly through the air. Ike watched the boy sympathetically as he flinched and blinked tightly at the sudden assault of sound. " What is your name?" He finally ground out.

" Ike."

"Alright, Ike, I'll take you up on your offer." He said sternly like they had just made a business deal. " My name's Link."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Link." Ike smiled at him again as he offered a hand to help him to his feet. The boy gazed at it a moment before cautiously taking it and pulling himself up. Together they hurried through the rain, Link walking slightly behind the blue haired brawler, ready for anything.

It took only a short time for the two of them to arrive. Link stared up in silence at the modestly sized home. There was a small lawn in front of the tawny colored house. A small porch attached to the front that led into the light colored wooden door. A mailbox attached to the side of the house read 317 in a flowing, golden calligraphy.

" Finally, he's back. Took you long enough." A calm, even voice floated over to them from another room.

" In case you hadn't noticed, it's storming outside. My apologies if it caused some delay." Ike said sarcastically, hauling off down the hallway, still dripping wet, and through a doorway. Link remained by the door, feeling insecure and unsure of what to do. After a few moments, Ike popped back out of the doorway and looked down the hall towards him.

He opened his mouth to say something to the still shivering boy, but an angel walked into the room. With a quick glance to the blue hair brawler and then one to Link, he interrupted him, " Who's the kid?"

" Pit, this is Link. I found him hiding out in a box in an alley on my way back from the store. Which is also a reason for why I was late, Marth. " He said, a pointed looked directed to the person in the room of the door Ike was standing in. A man with a flowing, graceful walk and a noble air about him glided past Ike and into the hallway. He looked him up and down quickly with cold, calculating blue eyes.

" Well it's nice to make your acquaintance, Link." He replied coldly.

" Come on in and make yourself at home." Ike said loudly as he brushed past Marth and stood in front of the soaking wet kid. " You should take a hot shower, it will help warm you up." He said offhandedly as he motioned for Link to follow him further into the house. Link just silently shook him head as the feeling of being trapped engulfed him. " What about some food then?" Link halted in his advance when they reached the kitchen. The other three men continued in.

" Just to warn you, the things Ike cook aren't always edible." Pit joked, glancing back at him.

" Hey! You don't have to eat, you know!"

" Just kidding!" Pit sang out, voice coming out a bit high in panic. He knew Ike would take away his food without a second thought.

Link just watched them contently, not smiling, nor laughing, nor moving from the doorway. It felt... wrong to be here. He knew he didn't belong and he definitely felt it, but there was something else, a foreboding feeling; like something was going to go very wrong very soon. And Marth's look wasn't helping.

Slightly annoyed, Link glanced at the prince. He didn't shy away like most under his cool glare and they stared at each other. Marth's eyes like ice and Link's like blue fire, both questioning the other.

" Marth, Pit, why don't you help him settle in or something, I'm going to make him some food. Don't just make him stand in the doorway!"

" Fine." Marth broke eye contact. _' There is something off about this boy...'_

Link mentally smiled at his mini victory.

Link woke early the next morning. He had felt out of place in this nice, furnished home. It was warm, dry, cozy, and safe. Yet he wanted to leave, to run away, so badly. In the back of his mind something was screaming for him to get out now before he became attached to these men. He scoffed at the idea. They were just kind strangers that had given him a roof over his head for a stormy night, nothing more. Well, Ike was kind, and Pit seemed to be as well, although he was unsure about Marth.

Slowly he got up and dragged himself out of his cozy, safe room. The smell of bacon wafted through the air to him and his stomach growled in answer. Marth looked at him coldly as he entered before turning back to the food. Just as Link was about to ask if the others were still asleep, Marth spoke. " If you must speak, be quiet. Ike and Pit are still asleep and they should not be bothered."

Link only nodded and sat down silently at the table and stared out the window. The storm hadn't completely passed. It wasn't raining but looked like it could start pouring any moment. Looks like he'd be staying a bit longer. The thought pleased him just as much as it made him uncomfortable. That sense of foreboding came back. He frowned, looking hastily away from the window.

It was quickly dispelled when a plate with two slices of bacon, an egg, and a piece of toast was placed in front of him. He quietly thanked Marth without looking at him. He didn't want the cold glare to ruin his gratitude for food.

" So what's for breakfast, oh morning chef?" Ike said as he walked in yawning and stretching. His hair was disheveled and his eyes still holding a shadow of sleep in them.

" What does it look like?" Marth said flatly.

Ike scowled at him before his sapphire gaze turned to land on Link, who was cramming the food down his throat as quickly as he could. " Whoa slow down. You're going to choke if you eat it like that. We're not going to take it away from you or anything." Link stopped and looked at him, then back at his plate and his face flushed in embarrassment. Ike laughed quietly as he grabbed his food and sat across from the boy. " You can get some more if you'd like."

" Ike-"

" It's not like we don't have enough, Marth." They stared at each other for a long moment before Marth looked back at the food he was cooking in silent defeat. " See, have as much as you'd like." He smiled and began eating his food, talking to Pit who just came in.

Link, however, took no more, even though his stomach still demanded food. He didn't want to take more than he needed to from these kind people.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ike sat staring out the window after three days of raging rains, " The storm seems to be starting to break up." He said, glancing at Link. The boy's attention didn't stray from the TV, but he could see how he clutched onto the warm blanket he was under. His expression was sad, Ike knew that his mind was somewhere other than what was playing. Ike could also plainly see that Link didn't want to leave, and he honestly didn't want him to either. He had grown attached to the boy quite quickly. Although he always had had a soft spot when it came to kids, especially orphan kids.

He silently moved over to sit next to the small boy. Maybe he could actually find something out about him now that Marth and Pit were at the stages talking to Master Hand. " You don't have to leave just because there is no storm, you know." Link looked at him. " It's against my nature to just send a kid back out onto the street. You've no where else to go, so why not stay? We have room and the means to support you." Ike smiled a small, warm smile.

Link just stared at him, the internal struggle clear on his face. He could stay. He could stay in this nice, warm, dry, _safe _house where he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. He could have friends. He turned his head away and closed his eyes as his mind flinched away from the thought.

Why did it keep doing that?! Damnit he didn't want to be alone anymore! He had been for so long…

" I...I have this feeling. It keeps saying I need to leave...But I...I don't want to..." Link looked up at Ike, his eyes glistening with tears. He looked so lost, so trapped between what he wanted and this feeling of foreboding. " It just feels like if I stay then, then something bad is ganna happen...I just don't understand it!" The boy shouted in frustration.

" Bad as in what, Link?" Ike asked gently, placing a comforting arm around him. Link forced himself to calm down and summoned all his attention to this feeling. He ignored all the sounds he heard, ignored the warm feeling of the blanket and the comforting weight of Ike's arm, and closed his eyes with a deep breath. After about a minute, he looked back at Ike. He looked so afraid. " Link?"

" It feels like all of you are going to be hurt...because of me..." _you're going to die like everyone else…_

" Have you heard of the smash stages here?" Ike asked suddenly. Link nodded mutely, confused by the change of subject. " Well all three of us, Marth, Pit, and myself, are all apart of that. We're experienced fighters, Link. We can take care of ourselves." Ike smiled. Link looked up at him in awe.

" Can-can you take me to see you fight one day?" his eyes seemed to sparkle with hope.

" Sure. I have friends there that I'm sure would love to meet you." Ike laughed.

Link smiled then turned his attention back to the TV, feeling reassured about his presence in the cozy home. Ike went to his room quietly. He made a note of what Link had told him as he thought it over more thoroughly. Something strong may be coming their way soon and if it did, then it would appear that there is something special about Link. It wouldn't surprise Ike too much. They were in Smashcity after all; the city of many worlds and many talents.

When he went back into the TV room, he found Link asleep on the couch. He silently crept into the kitchen to call Pit.

" _Hello?" _

" Pit? It's Ike. Turns out that Link is going to be staying for awhile."

" _Really?" _He sounded excited. Ike could hear Marth asking 'what's he saying' in the background. _" He said Link's going to be staying for awhile. Isn't that great!" _Ike could already see the annoyed face Marth was bound to be making.

" But there may be something heading our way sometime soon. He said he's been having this feeling that we're going to be hurt because of him if he stays." Pit repeated this to Marth. " It may be nothing, but in this world, I wouldn't be surprised if the boy could sense the future or something."

Ike heard some mumbling through the other line then Marth's voice came through. _" Ike, what are you thinking? There's something off about that boy and this just proves it. It would be best to get him out now."_

" You know I can't just throw out a twelve-year-old boy with no where to go out on the street. _You_ didn't see him when he told me this, Marth. _You _didn't see how lost and confused this feeling made him._ You _didn't see how afraid he was."

" No, but-"

" If something bad is going to happen to us while he's here, then chances are if he isn't with us, it'll happen when he's alone, with no one to help him. At least this way we might be able to protect him."

There was silence then, _" Where is he now?"_

" Asleep on the couch." Ike said after peeking through the door to see.

Marth sighed through the phone. _" We'll go inform Master Hand that he'll be staying, but you do know that that means he has to meet him."_

" _I wonder how he'll handle meeting a giant, floating, talking hand." _Pit mused while laughing to himself.

" I know he will. I told him that we were smashers. He wants to come watch us fight sometime."

Marth sighed again. _" Fine." _ And the line went dead.

" I hate it when he turns into a cold hearted bastard." Ike grumbled to himself as he went back into the living room.


	3. Chapter 2, Short Sickness

Pit shut the door behind him softly as he and Marth walked into the house. Marth walked swiftly into the den, immediately spotting Ike reading a book quietly in a blue armchair at the far end of the room. Link was curled up on the matching couch with a deep green blanket draped over his miniature form. Pit smiled at how much Link had relaxed around them. The first night it took hours for him to relax enough to sleep and that had only been for a couple of hours at a time. Marth barely glanced at the snoozing boy.

Ike looked up at them after a moment, placing a black book mark in his book and closing it with a soft snap. He rose quietly, cast a glance towards Link, and walked past them into the kitchen. Marth followed close behind as Pit walked further down the hall and disappeared into a side room.

" I hope you know what you're doing." Marth said coolly.

" So I take it you would rather us be rid of him as soon as possible." Ike replied flatly, giving him an annoyed look as he grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

He silently offered one to Marth, who shook his head. " Yes, I would. You will get attached to the boy, I know, and what will you do when the tournaments are over? He can't go with you back to your world. He will be stuck here. Alone. All over again."

Ike moved to sit across from his friend at the table, gazing out the large window beside him. " Then perhaps we can find him a home here. But for now, the tournaments still have months remaining. They truthfully haven't begun yet, there are still a lot of brawlers that haven't arrived yet. "

" But you must think of the future, Ike. When the tournaments _are _over, which will come much faster than you think, what then? We'll find him a home? How are we supposed to go about doing that?"

" I'll think of something." Ike said unworried.

Marth gave an annoyed growl. " He's to meet with Master Hand tomorrow. See that he is ready." And with that, he stormed out of the room and down the hall, where he promptly slammed his door. This caused the boy sleeping in the living room to jump awake in alarm. Ike sighed as he walked slowly back into their den, snatching up his book from a small table against the outside of the doorway on his way there.

The next morning, Marth stood in the kitchen making breakfast, as usual, in silence while Pit flipped through a magazine and Ike absent mindedly stared out the large window beside the table and sipped his coffee. It was well passed eleven when they finished eating breakfast and he was mildly surprised that their little guest was still asleep, especially when figuring that the previous night he hadn't stayed asleep for more than two hours at a time before waking up and walking around the house as if he expected something to change while he was asleep. Marth moved to sit across from Ike and sat reclined back in his chair, a book in hand.

" I'm going to go check on him." Pit said suddenly, hopping up from his chair at the countertop island separating the kitchen from the dining area. Neither of the blue hair brawlers gave any indication they heard him, but he didn't repeat himself or look for a response. After a few moments, he came rushing back in, worry written all over his face. " Guys, Link doesn't look so good."

" What do you mean?" Ike asked getting up from the table and putting his coffee down.

" I mean he looks sick!" Pit and Ike quickly made their way to the boy's room. Marth slowly set down the book he'd been reading and followed them silently.

The large comforter that hid Link's tiny form moved rapidly from his fast breathing and constant movement. He grumbled in his tormented sleep and his cheeks were a bright red from fever. " I can't believe we didn't think about him getting sick. He was out in that storm for goddess knows how damn long!"

" Ike, calm down. All you're going to do is disturb him. He needs to rest." Marth said coolly from the doorway.

" Well what can we do to help him? It's not like we know about all the medicines in this world that could help."

" Pit and I will go to the store and ask what to get for his symptoms. You just stay here and keep a cool cloth to his head and check on him every once and a while." Marth replied, pulling Pit along with him. Ike nodded as he made his way to the kitchen. He returned with the cloth and put it gently on Link's forehead, trying not to wake him.

Link's eyes slowly opened and immediately found Ike. " Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

" S'ok" Link mumbled, moving to sit up. Dizziness slammed into him and his fell back with a groan. His head felt like a cinderblock and his stomach churned. He felt like there was fire in his veins even though he could feel his limbs shivering. _'Haven't been this sick in awhile. '_

" Are you alright?" Ike asked worriedly, knowing full well that Link was no where near to being all right.

" I'll be fine" he whispered before relaxing back and closing his eyes._ 'I wish I had some of that desert root that I had last time I got sick...'_

" Anything I can do to help?" Link thought for a moment then shook his head a little. " Oh...well I'll just be in the other room until Marth and Pit come back with some medicine then..." He moved to leave, but Link's hand grabbed his wrist.

" C-could you stay? I think that'll help actually..." Link didn't meet his gaze. The plain wall suddenly look so interesting to him.

Ike smiled. " Of course." He dragged the armchair from the corner of the room over to the bedside and made himself comfortable.

" Thank you, Ike." Link whispered before falling back asleep. Ike watched him as he thought things over.

It took a while for Marth and Pit to return with some cold medicine. They didn't expect to see Ike asleep in a chair beside the sleeping child, but that's the sight that greeted them in Link's bedroom. The cloth had fallen off his forehead when he'd turned toward Ike in his sleep. His face wasn't as flushed and his breathing seemed to have calmed a lot.

" Well it would appear that we went through all the trouble of getting this for nothing. His immune system seems to be handling his illness just fine." Marth huffed quietly before walking out of the room. Pit smiled, _'It was so obvious that Marth had been worried, no matter how much he tried to keep his cold'_ he thought as he walked out.

About an hour later Link woke up. He felt better, remarkably better really. Though it didn't really surprise him; he's always been a quick healer. He started to take a deep breath but it only made him start coughing, which of course woke up Ike. Link looked at him and smiled a little at his confused look. " I can't believe I fell asleep..." he mumbled to himself with a large yawn. Ike then looked at Link, not really expecting to meet the boy's fierce blue gaze. " How are you feeling? Any better?"

" Mhmm. I get better quickly." Link absentmindedly scratched the back of his left hand.

" Hmm well that's good to hear. Are you hungry? It's probably about time to eat-" he glanced out the window and raised an eyebrow at the orange sky, " dinner it looks like." He laughed quietly. Link nodded and carefully went to sit up. No dizziness, so he took that as a good sign. He stood up a bit shakily but soon found his balance and walked with Ike into the kitchen.

" So the sleeping beauties awaken." Marth stated as they walked in.

" Perfect timing, we were just about to get some dinner." Pit chirped. Link stopped in the doorway as Ike kept going. He still wasn't used to this closeness and company. He looked at Pit, who was happily talking Ike's ear off and then to Marth who was gazing at him. His look wasn't quite as cold now, Link realized with surprise and a bit of happiness. That cold, calculating glance reminded him too much of things he would rather forget…

" How are you feeling now Link?" the prince asked as he came closer. His voice lacked the edge it normally had when addressing him. It was almost kind now Link realized with relief, feeling himself relax.

" A lot better, thank you."

" If you want it, we got some medicine that was to help you. You're welcome to it." He handed Link the small box.

" Thank you." Link smiled brightly up at him. Marth smiled slightly back. He smile was quickly replaced by a frown, though, when he realized that the kid was growing on him.

Just as they were about to start eating there was a knock on the door. Pit went to answer it only to find the princess of mushroom kingdom, Peach. She wore a pink dress that was almost as bright as her blonde hair and kind blue eyes. Her easy smile immediately made Link like her, because it just showed what a nice person she was at heart.

" Hello Peach. What brings you here?"

" Well you were _supposed _to bring little Linky there to see Master Hand, but he says you never showed." She scolded them just like a mother would a child. That's how she acted much of the time though; just like their mother. "So, you're going to have to wait for about two weeks now."

" Why so long?" Ike shouted.

" Because its new recruit time again silly! And Master Hand always makes big preparations for the return of the veterans later on in the season." she giggled as she skipped back to the door. She quickly spun around, popped out her hip and placed her hand on it while holding up one finger at them with her other hand " You better not miss this one. Can't wait to see you again soon Linky." she winked before walking out the door.

Link blinked at the door in complete confusion. " That was Peach, she's another smasher and also the princess of Mushroom Kingdom. She's really motherly and girly, but believe it or not, she's pretty touch." Pit informed him.

" Yeah, prepare to be treated like a three year old!" Ike laughed rustling Link's hair. He scowled at Ike, which only made the mercenary laugh harder.

" You know who Master Hand is though, correct?" Marth asked.

" Duh, everyone here does." Link hopped up into a chair and turned to smile at them. Pit and Ike smiled back while Marth just sighed and continued helping make food. He tried not to think about how they were all falling into a parenting mode. He was the responsible one, Pit was the fun one, and Ike was the trustworthy, always there to help one. He sighed again, but this time a small smile slipped onto his lips.


	4. Chapter 3, Hurting not Helping

Two weeks passed quickly for the four of them. Link became more and more one of their little family with every day, though he was closest with Ike. Marth dropped his cold act around him now and accepted him more openly. Pit had from the start and just continued living life with them and enjoying every moment of it. And they had, both willingly and unwillingly, grown quite attached to the mysterious young boy.

During those weeks, the trio had come to notice odd things about Link. Such as his uncanny ability to be able to sneak around without their being able to detect him. He could be right behind them and they wouldn't know until he wanted them to. He also seemed to always know when someone was around him, even before he saw them. He also had not once spoken about anything that related to himself prior to his meeting Ike. Whenever anything that would lead up to a conversation concerning events such as those, he would always find an excuse to leave the room.

Link's foreboding feeling was all but forgotten, as nothing had happened to any of them, and none wanted to bring it up. Though Link still felt it at times. He'd have nightmares of a dark man emerging from shadows as the sky seemed to rain down fire all around him. The three brawlers would be in front of him, standing over him protectively, and then one by one they would be killed before his very eyes. And he would do nothing. He's been woken up many times by Ike, who had been woken up from his screams. He never told them what they were truthfully about.

Today was the day they met with Master Hand to make Link's living with them official, then they'd celebrate.

" Everybody ready?" Pit asked.

" Yep" Link chirped. He was so excited he could almost forget about last night's nightmare, until his mind loped back to it. It had been the worst yet and he had woken all three of the smashers up, he'd yelled so loudly. Their lifeless blue eyes stared back at him everytime he closed his eyes, every time he blinked. He had to look at them almost constantly to reassure himself that it was _only _a nightmare. He had to make sure that _he _hadn't found them. That he was safe.

" Link?" Marth waved a hand in front of his face.

Link blinked quickly and looked into the prince's eyes, still bright with life, " Yes?"

" Are you coming are not? You've just been standing there, staring off into space for the last few minutes."

" Oh! I'm sorry. Yes, I'm coming!" Link ran to catch up with the others as Marth sighed and followed. He watched him to see if anything was off. Last night he'd yelled something that has Marth edgy. Link's horror-filled voice still echoed in his head. Yelling again and again, " NO! Don't kill them too! Please don't die!"

Turns out they didn't actually have to _see_ Master Hand. They had to sign some things and spoke to him through an intercom, but they never actually saw him. Link was disappointed; he had really wanted to meet the legendary right hand.

" Oh and boys, while you're here why don't you show him you're skills. We'll make it a match. Give it all you've got." Link perked up to that and looked at them expectantly and hopefully.

They made their way to the stages and got all their gear out of the vault. All three of them were to fight against each other, all at once, for as long as they could. The match went on for hours and Link didn't look away for anything. Many people surrounded him to watch and there was so much noise and movement, but their movements fascinated him. He could almost feel himself fighting, killing things as they attacked. It was a familiar feeling that he fought to ignore.

Finally Pit was forced off the stage and couldn't save himself and Ike and Marth went into sudden death. They were both exhausted and breathing heavily, but neither were about to give up. They struck and dodged while bombs rained around them and Link held his breath. Then suddenly Marth was thrown off the stage, a bat crashing after him, and Ike had won. No one in the stadium cheered as loud as Link. Ike found him in the crowd and smiled at his enthusiasm, then proceeded to collapse onto his back from his exhaustion. They were allowed to rest for only an hour and a half before being forced to walk home because of the time.

As they left, The Hands watched from one of the mansion windows.

" Are you sure that was a good idea? You know he is here and knows where to find him." Crazy Hand said in a shifty voice as he twitched constantly.

" It is time for things to be put into motion. That man would currently be no match for the three of them if they were able to fight and they must not defeat him yet. For if they did, that boy will never be whole again. He needs to come back now." Master Hand calmly turned from the window and floated out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The walk back home took longer than they would have liked, but that was only because they were so tired and that was what was taking so long. They walked so slowly that Link often had to stop and wait, he got too far ahead.

" Come on. I know a short cut!" Link said enthusiastically as he saw a familiar street.

" How do you know a short cut to our house?" Ike grumbled.

" Did you forget I used to live on these streets?" Link asked, oblivious to the fact that that was a sore subject to the three men trudging along behind him. " I know every road in this city and where it leads." He smiled at them as he turned around to wait again. An imagine suddenly flashed in his mind from his dream. He heard their screams again, saw them die again, heard that laugh again, and it came with a sense of urgency. Link knew something was wrong. Dread and fear clawed at him, sending chills down his spine.

" Ike-" he began to run to them when something grabbed for him. His reflexes kicked in and he tried to dodge, but it hit him in the side, causing searing hot agony to lace up and down his side. He screamed as he clutched his side, unsurprised to feel so much pain but no blood.

A second tentacle looking thing came hurtling around the corner towards him while he was still unable to move due to the ancient pain in his side. " Can't move after a single blow, pathetic." A deep, evil voice leering close to him. He knew that voice.

"IKE!" his terror filled scream tore through the silent twilight as he was roughly dragged around the corner.

" Link!" Ike yelled as they pushed down their weariness and ran. They found Link slumped against the wall of a building on the side of the street and ran to him. " Link? Link, can you hear me? Say something!" Ike said frantically.

Link's eyes slid open slowly and his mouth began to move, but no sound came. The cloudy blue eyes widened in fear and shadowy pain. " R-run..." He whispered hoarsely.

" What? We're not leaving you. Come on!" Ike pulled Link gently to his feet.

" Ike, somethings off here." Marth said.

" Come over here, both of you. Something's coming and we have to protect Link. Escape if we can otherwise we defend." Ike commanded. They nodded. Link grabbed onto Ike's pants leg.

" We h-have to run." His blue eyes were clouded. They were screaming. Screaming so loudly. They were in so much pain. They had to run! He'll hurt them. He'll kill them. He'll take them away from him. He'll take him back to that God awful place again!

A shiver ran up Link's spine and he buried his face in the material he clutched onto. " He's coming..."

" Who's coming, Link?" Link just shook his head, fear clenching his throat.

A man appeared out of a swirling mass of black and purple energy. He was huge and muscular, with flaming red hair and eyes of malice to match. His black, gold trimmed armor glistened in the light of the street lamps. His eyes looked them all over, then settled on the cowering form of Link.

" Still up to your childish antics, Link?" The man said coldly. Link clung to Ike's pants leg, hiding half of his face. Link's face was full of terror. " Could it be that you've actually done it? You've actually sealed yourself away within your younger self?" The man laughed deeply, evilly. Ike looked down at the cowering boy clinging to him. What was this man talking about?

" Do you not realize how easy you have made it for me to kill you, boy?" With that he started moving towards him. " You're the _one_ _thing_ keeping me out of that kingdom, _Hero_." Eyes quickly glanced at Link. Hero? This little child? This man had to be delusional.

The fear pulsing through his small frame, the absolute terror that this man would hurt him, hurt his friends, no, his **family**, was breaking him. As the man advance towards him and Ike got ready to defend himself and Link, something inside of the child shifted, cracked. He realized with horror that this was the very same scene he saw in his nightmare.

Ike watched the man closely. This would be a hard fight without their weapons; just looking at this man he could tell he was tough. Not to mention all of them were exhausted from their match earlier. Normally he wouldn't even bother with the guy, but he had to protect Link. Who knew what this man would do to the poor boy.

The burly man charged and, quicker than he should have been able to due to his size, had Marth's neck in his large hand. Ike ran to try and help his friend, as did Pit, but they were brushed aside effortlessly. Marth's struggles were getting weaker by the second as the color started to drain from his face. Ike lifted burning blue eyes toward the foe that was trying to kill his friend.

Link glanced around in horror and the images around him broke him. Something inside of him snapped, splintered, shattered, and he was free. He understood now. There was no more fear, no more worry. Only determination and motive. He would save them. He was strong and no more would die because of _him_.

Link shot past Ike and Pit and launched himself towards the man. He made to knock Link aside, but the boy used his short legs to twist himself out of the way. Link landed on the ground, but immediately jumped back to help Marth. The man gave up on trying to capture Link with one hand and released Marth, who crashed to the ground coughing. Pit grabbed Marth and dragged him out of harm's way. They watched in astonishment as the helpless little boy they had grown so attached to attacked the man to protect them. " W-what's going on?" Marth choked out.

" Link is owning that guy." Pit said in wonder.

The man went to punch Link, but, once again, Link dodged. This time, however, he didn't land on the ground. He grabbed onto the man's wrist and used his momentum to swing both of his feet into the dark man's face. Then flipped over the thick wrist, landing on the cement, and jumping back to stand protectively in front of the ones that had tried to protect him. Link bared his teeth at the dark man. The trio noticed how unnaturally sharp they looked. Link growled. 

" What the hell...?" Ike whispered.

Link launched himself at the man again, " Go to Hell and stay there!" Link's voice was filled with hatred and rage.

" Only if you come with me!"

There was a flash of light then both Link and the man were thrown back forcefully. " Just remember: You can NEVER escape me, Link!" with that, the man disappeared in a mist of dark magic right before he was to get personal with the concrete wall.

Link collided with his new friend, The Brick Wall, for a second time and slid down with a groan. He really couldn't escape, could he? " Damn you, Ganondorf." He growled in a very wolfish way. Though eluding him for two years was a personal best. He forced himself to his feet and cast his eyes upon his friends. Ike, Pit, and Marth couldn't believe the drastic change in them. They were used to the cheerful look the twelve-year-old normally gave them. Not_ this_, this hardness and coldness of a battle harden warrior. The look melted some as the threat disappeared.

Ike opened his mouth to say something, but Link collapsed, completely out cold. " Link!" Marth shouted and ran over before the others could grab him. Without a word they went back to their house. It was afternoon the next day before Link woke up.

Ike came in to check on him just as Link's eyes began to flutter. He came into the small bedroom and waited a few moments before his eyelids slid open. Sleep clouded the fierce blue orbs for a few seconds before they came into focus and he looked into Ike's similar blue eyes.

Link smiled warmly, " Good morning." He said cheerfully.

" It's the afternoon." Ike replied automatically.

" Really?" he asked in shocked innocence. Was last night a dream? No, Marth had a bruise around his neck from the man's hand; it was real. Then what happened to the Link that they saw last night? "Wow I slept late." A relieved look crossed Link's eyes that he tried to hide, but failed miserably at.

Ike gave him a I-Saw-That look, " Hungry?"

" N-not really." Link stared at the floor.

" Well we have some things to talk about."

Link sighed, mumbling a "damn it" under his breath. Ike let it slide. They walked into the den where the other two fights sat on the couch, watching something on the TV.

" Look who decided to finally wake up." Ike interrupted. The two teens cast their attention on the two coming in the room. Link kept his eyes on his feet and Ike looked straight at them. There was an awkward silence. Then, " Care to explain what that was last night?" Ike asked.

Link sighed again before making his way to the blue chair a distance away from all of them. He sat and curled up so that his arms were around his legs and his chin rested on his knees. " Where to start is a better question." His voice sounded defeated and exhausted.

" How about the 'actually sealing yourself away within your twelve-year-old self' part." Pit started.

" That is exactly as it sounds. I am not really twelve years old- well I was, kind of, until Ganondorf broke my seal."

" Explanation please." Marth said in a flat voice. He didn't get it.

Link rolled his eyes, then looked directly towards them. " To escape from that man- Ganondorf- I sealed myself within my ten-year-old form. My skills, my body, my memories, everything was reverted back to the way they were when I was ten years old. Only my instincts and reflexes remained. Like my being able to sense his coming in a way."

" How old are you really then?" Pit asked innocently.

" When I cast the seal I was almost nineteen. I turned twenty-one four months ago."

Another silence came and past. " So if your memories and skills are back to their normal self, then why isn't your body?" Ike inserted.

" I made a kind of kill switch for the first two things. When Ganondorf attacked, I was so frighten that he would kill you three, that the seal shattered."

" Mhmm. Would you like to undo the last seal?" Pit asked. " You don't have to if you don't wanna but if it would make you feel better, then..." he trailed off as Ike and Marth gave him odd looks.

Link smiled. " It's alright. I'm fine for now." Pit made a small 'oh' sound before sinking into the couch a little bit.

" Anyway," Marth drew out, " why is that Ganondorf dude after you anyway?"

Link looked away, " I'm in his way."

"What is that supposed to mean? How are you in his way, exactly?" Ike asked. Link remained silent. " What you can't trust us?" Ike ground out.

" No, no, it's not like that. I just can't tell anyone, I have people to protect. It's all very complicated and I probably couldn't really explain it well anyway." They gave him a flat look. " I'm sorry." He said, his voice defeated.

" Then tell me for what reason should we allow you, a _stranger_ that has lied to us ever since I found him, live here any longer?"

Link closed his eyes and turned his face away from them. " There is no real reason, I suppose..." Link whispered.

" Ike, he's still Link-" Marth started as he began to stand.

" No, Link is a twelve-year-old that I found in the middle of a storm hiding in a box. _This _person in front of us is a stranger!" Ike shouted to Marth, he missed how Link flinched at his words and how his expression became even more defeated.

" Ike-" Pit began as he joined the others in standing up.

" No. H-he's right." Link whispered. " I don't deserve any kindness from you, not now that I am an adult. I have wronged you in many ways and for that I am sorry. I hope, in time, you can forgive me." While he spoke you made his way to the door and opened it.

" Link wait-" Marth started, but the door clicked shut quietly before he could finish. " Now look what you've done!" Marth yelled at Ike, only to be met with the slamming of Ike's bedroom door. Pit and Marth looked at each other and nodded. Pit made his way to Ike's room as Marth went out the door to search for Link.

But he was no where to be found.


	5. Chapter 4, The Taste of Regret

A week passed, in which time Ike calmed down and began to regret his words to Link and Link was no where to be found. They didn't know if he was twelve or twenty-one now or if Ganondorf had managed to capture him. All they knew was that they had to find him. They asked all of their brawl friends to help look and to keep an eye out, but no one had found him yet. It's Friday night, but none of the three male fighters were having a good time like they usually were. They were trying to think of somewhere Link might be, but seeing as Link was not the twelve-year-old they knew, they didn't know where to start. And they already knew that if Link didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be.

**Ring, ring… ring, ring...**

The three friends jumped as the phone blared suddenly in the tense silence.

Ring, ring, ri-

" Hello?" Pit answer hopefully.

" _Pit? It's Peach."_ A shaky, high-pitched female voice answered.

" Oh, hello, Peach. What's up?" His posture slumped and the hope in his voice died quickly. Even his eyes lost a little of their hopeful light. Ike and Marth fell back into their seats as their hope also faded quickly.

" I-I think I found your friend, bu-"

" Really!? Is he ok? Where are you? How o-!" Pit said excitedly, his eyes practically glowing along with his grin. The other two quickly rushed over to him, trying to figure out what was being said but Pit shushed them.

" _Pit! You have to hurry to Subspace Hospital as quickly as you can! I-I don't know if, h-he was so, T-there was so much...!"_ Peach broke down on the other line, not able to get out what she wanted to say.

" Peach, what is it that you're trying to say?" Pit asked worriedly.

" _Pit? It's-a Mario. Peach found-a your friend. He's-a not doing a-good. You may-a want to hurry to Subspace-a Hospital."_ Mario tried to comfort the pink Princess.

Pit's face fell as he stared in front of him in shock.

" What's wrong?" Ike asked.

" W-we'll be there as soon as we can." Pit hung up the phone slowly, still staring in front of him in shock.

" Pit?" Marth asked slowly, lightly touching his shoulder.

He snapped out of it violently, immediately rushing to get his shoes and coat. " Pit what happened?!" Ike grabbed the angel by his arm, forcing him to stop.

" We have to hurry to the hospital! They don't know if he's ganna make it!" Pit looked up with panicked blue eyes. Ike and Marth didn't even waste time for their shock; they instantly started following Pit's lead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They made it to the hospital in record time, running as fast as they could all the way there. They were lucky they didn't get hit by any vehicles, although there were some close calls. Thank the lord for great reflexes! The first thing they saw when they arrived in the waiting room was Mario, who was still trying to get Peach to calm down.

" Mario!" Pit called. The short man looked up with a grave expression. His was dressed in his doctor's outfit. " What's the word on Link?"

Mario looked at them sadly, " He's lost all will to-a live." He whispered. " He-a could survive the injuries, even if they are-a serious, but-a he isn't trying. He seems to have-a given up completely."

Guilt flooded through Ike, knowing he had a role in this. " Where is he?" He demanded.

Mario looked down at Peach, who had finally gotten a hold of herself. She nodded, " Follow-a me." He knew he was breaking rules here, but they deserved to see their friend. Maybe they could somehow make Link want to live again. I was a doctor's job to try every method to make sure someone lived, afterall.

The group walked quickly through many corridors filled with groaning patients and annoying beeping sounds. Then they entered the intensive care unit. Doctors were running around trying to get things done as quickly as possible to save patients and help family members. Nurses shuffled down the halls with carts full of medicine. Death hung heavily in the air.

Finally they came to a stop in front a large window that let them see into one of the many rooms. Inside was a man with dirty blonde hair the covered half of his forehead and some in front of his pointed, Hylian ears that had a small, blue hoop on each. He was bruised and covered in bandages but whole, his breathing seemed even, and to all just appeared to be merely asleep. But he wasn't; he was slowly drifting away.

" You have to let us in there to see him!" Marth shouted to a doctor exiting Link's room. He wasn't about to sit back and watch as his friend, one that _saved his life_, slowly dies. There was no way in Hell!

" I'm sorry but I can't do that unless you are immediate family; actually you shouldn't even be here right now if you are not." The elder doctor cast Mario a stern glare.

" Does it look like I give a damn?! That's my _friend_ in there!" Marth yelled, blue eyes blazing with a hot glare that rarely penetrated his cool demeanor.

"We're not about to sit in the waiting room while he slowly dies when we may be able to help in some way! _We're_ the closest thing he _has_ to a family!" Pit joined in, eyes aflame with determination.

Ike stared quietly through the window at the too pale Hylian that he didn't know but then again knew everything about. He couldn't help but hate how white his skin looked or how shallow his breathing was or how slow his heartbeat was. He hated it. Hated how there was nothing he could do. That this was _all his fault_. It was his fault for saying all of those horrible things to Link. He had to make things right, he had to try.

Without paying any attention to the doctor arguing with his best friends, Ike slipped into Link's room and up to the comatose male. " Link! Come on, you have to wake up!" He grabbed his hand in both of his.

_Too pale, too cold. _Lifeless_..._

A sinister, mocking voice whispered the words sickeningly into his mind. He fought against the rising panic.Marth and Pit quickly followed Ike into the room while the doctor called security. " He's right!" Marth shouted.

" Don't do this Link! They keep saying that you've given up on living-" Pit started. Big guys in dark blue suits came in a tried to grab the brawlers, who naturally resisted, but soon they were overwhelmed. Ike's grip on his friend's hand tightened. He could just make out the faint feeling of a pulse.

_So slow, barely moving. Stopping..._

" But they're wrong! You have a reason to live, Link." Marth yelled, his own desperation was choking him. Slowly they were being dragged out of Link's room.

_Just like he's lying there, slowly dieing _right in front of you_. How pathetic. _

It laughed.

Ike snarled," Damn it, Link! Don't you see you're not alone any more! You haven't been for a long time now! You still have us, you know! We haven't left you!" All of them had tears threatening to fall; they didn't want to lose him. After all, now there was more to learn about him; they know who he was, now they want to know who he is.

The beeping of the heart monitor stopped, along with all movement in the room.

" No...NO" The insane laughter echoed in his mind.


	6. Chapter 5, One Step Closer

I'm floating, but at the same time I feel like I'm was falling. I can see a light- a lonely, sad, dim light- getting smaller and smaller. I have no desire to return to the light, but I know that that's wrong. I have to return, because if I don't then I'll die. I've seen this light many times, though it had been brighter, but what do I have to go back to?

_Nothing. _

My purpose is complete. My foe is slain. My family and friends were dead or gone. Why should I continue wanting to live? I can feel my memories slipping from my grasp. I'm forgetting my life, so I can move on with no regrets. I automatically try to hold on even though I don't want to, I can't seem to stop myself.

Oddly enough, there's a bunch of memories still in the chains of my seal. They must be very important, but I don't know for sure, since I can't remember them. A fragment of my memory slips; it is full of laughter and happiness and a since of foreboding lightly hovered around it. As it slips away, I wonder why.

" Link! Come on, wake up!" But why? Why wake up when there is nothing to wake up to? Who is this familiar voice?

Even in this eternal darkness, I can see a shadow shifting around lazily. What could it be? Another fragment ringing of laughter slips away. The shadow slips away too, but it doesn't go to the nothingness my memories do. It melts into the light as if it were water and disappears.

" He's right!"

" Don't do this, Link! They keep saying that you've given up on living-" The voice cut off a grunt of effort ending the sentence. What was happening to the familiar voices? Were they in trouble? Was it the shadow? Was my foe not dead? As the thought passes, the memory flits away. It drips with tears and blood.

That's because I have. I don't want to live for nothing. Then again, that isn't really living is it? A burning memory of fire escapes my grasp. It drips with tears and blood too. Why are so many memories tainted in red?

" But they're wrong! You do have reasons to live, Link!" They were? What reasons? What are they talking about? I need to know, _to remember_! I seem to be getting some will to live back. I can't determine if that is a good or bad thing. I can't live for nothing, but what if there is something to live for and I have already forgotten it?

" Damn it, Link! Don't you see you're not alone anymore! You haven't been for a long time now! You still have us, you know! We haven't left you!" I can feel pressure on my hand, but there isn't anything there. It's warm and my only tie to myself. This person seems so...desperate to bring me back. My thoughts shift to what this voice is telling me. Haven't left me? Not alone? I'm not...alone anymore?

But I know I am. Whoever this voice is obviously knows nothing. Everyone has left. No one remains. I don't want to remain either. I don't care if I die, I want to, damn it. I will embrace this darkness of death, because there just isn't anything left. If you live alone for one thing and then accomplish that, then there is _nothing left_.

The light shudders and ripples as it begins to disappear. I am tired down to my very soul and wish for eternal rest at last.

" No...NO!" There so much sadness, so much desperation in that one word... I wish I could remember who this person was.

The memory of smiles and happy times returns.

Ike...Marth...Pit… How could I let that go _first_?!

That's right, I'm not alone. They're here. They don't want me to give up, They are my reason to continue. Goddesses I'm such a freaking _idiot_. I can't even believe what I was doing. Faintly, so very faintly, I can feel my left hand burn gently as a reminder, forcing my fragmenting mind to snap together again and the final sealing chain to shatter. I remember my true purpose, my goals, my plan.

When the shadow returned I knew who it was. I wonder what evil things he did to make Ike sound so desperate...

Yeah, I don't wanna know.

I reached for the shadow first_ 'Thankyou...' _

Ignoring the faint comment about pathetic, helpless heroes these days, I fought my way through the surprising think darkness towards the brighter light of life, laughing along with my insane shadow. Everything was going according to plan.


	7. Chapter 6, Regained

The rising and falling of the line on the heart monitor restarted, color returned to Link's pale features, he began breathing deeply, and tears fell unhidden among those in the room. Sighs of relief were heaved, the brawlers were released, but not a single tear was wiped away. Nor were there any apologies exchanged for behavior. The elder doctor decided to let the four teens have some time before he kicked them out and gathered all the guards to leave. He began to speak to Mario as the group made their way down the hall.

Ike sat roughly in the chair beside Link, the Hylian's hand still grasped by his hands, and muttered a prayer of thanks to his Goddess. Marth sat opposite Ike and took Link's other hand just as Ike had. Pit sat on the end of the bed. All feelings of panic and desperation finally fading completely as the sleeping man began to stir.

The three blue eyed friends didn't think they could ever be so happy just to see someone open their eyes.

" Link!" They shouted, jumping to their feet and standing over him. He looked at them in surprise, then smiled warmly. His smiled slipped when he noticed the tears that began to spill from their eyes again. He struggled to sit up and his body reminded him exactly why he was there as his wounds burned. Marth helped him as Ike moved to raise the bed into a more upright position.

Finally, after he was situated and his wounds stopped throbbing, Link was able to ask his question, " What's wrong? Why are you all crying?" He felt a pressure suddenly on both his hands and glanced at them. He was a bit surprised to find out where they were however. He really hadn't expected two of his friends to be holding them, but he didn't mind. It's just one of those things people do when people are unconscious and they're worried.

" Why are we crying? Because you almost died! You were going to give up on living, you idiot!" Ike shouted.

" Don't you ever do that again!" Pit added, his voice cracked.

" You scared the Hell out of us, Link." Marth spoke evenly, moving his hands away from Link's.

Link glanced at his friends, not really knowing how to take this. Suddenly he smiled again, " But I'm fine now. I have my reasons to live and I will never let them go again."

" Good." He released Link's hand and pointed at him accusingly, "Because if you ever do that again I swear I'm going to-" Ike started but Link just laughed, Ike couldn't help but smile.

" You said reasons, what all are they?" Marth asked.

" You all of course, but the others cannot be spoken of here." Link put his right hand over his left in his lap.

"When we get you home," Link smiled once more, " you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

" But of course, my friends." Link sighed and threw the box of plastic gloves on his bedside table at Ike. He caught them, of course, he did _not_, however, catch the tissue box that followed it. Everyone laughed.

" One question for now, though." Pit started. " How did you end up in here anyway?"

" I ran into _him_ without the weapon to defeat him. Though I don't think he's going to be bothering us for a little while. I still have to get out of here soon though." Link explained, closing his eyes and relaxing against the bed. The three brawlers bit their tongues as questions built up in their throats. They had to wait, they knew, it was just so damn hard with all the questions they had.

Since Link was an somehow amazingly fast healer, he was dispatched later the next day. He stayed awake and seemed perfectly fine until they got into a car Master Hand rented. Then he was out like a light.

" _Don't worry about it. He healed some pretty nasty injuries in only two days, his body just needs some rest." Marth told Ike as they settled into the back seat of the sleek, white car._

" _I know, it's just we almost lost him and well..." It wasn't that Ike wasn't unaccustomed to death, but he didn't like losing people. The thought always terrified him before every battle; the thought that one of his comrades would fall. And if Link _had _died, it would have been his fault, because _he _was why Link had left that day._

" _We all know how you feel, Ike, but worrying about it isn't going to get us anywhere. All we can do is take him home and let him rest and regain his strength."_

" _Alright." Ike sighed, shifting his gaze out the window._

Ike, being the strongest, carried Link to his room and placed him gently on the bed. He half expected him to wake up from the movement, like he had when he'd been sick several weeks ago, but he didn't. He continued to sleep on like he _was_ dead. The next day around three he finally woke up. He continued to lie there in his cozy bed, under a soft blanket for several more minutes. It was Marth that noticed he was awake when walking by the opened door.

" How long are you going to just lie there?" He asked coolly, leaning against the doorframe.

Link didn't jump at the unexpected noise, just snapped his fierce blue eyes to the speaker. " Not too much longer. I just need a little time to think is all." He sighed and sat up, stretching his stiff muscles. Speed healing really took a lot out of him.

Marth walked into the room slowly. " I want to thank you for saving my life, all of our lives really. If it wasn't for you-"

" You all never would have been in danger in the first place." Marth looked at him in surprise. " I was a coward for doing that seal and risking so many lives. So many people could have been lost..."

" But they weren't, were they?"

" No, but-"

" Then stop worrying about it. There is no use worrying about what _'could have happened'_. It didn't happen, so now you need to make sure you are more careful in the future."

After a few minutes Link finally answered. " Thank you Marth."

" Anytime. Now, you coming or not?" The prince asked as he began to make his way out of the room.

" Yeah, I'm coming."

The moment Link stepped into the kitchen he was attacked. Pit ran and tackle hugged him to the ground the moment he saw him. " Link!"

" Pit! Whatareyoudoing?!" a very startled Hylian screamed out. Physical contact that was nonviolent was a new concept to his newly memory restored self after all, especially if it was _sudden _nonviolent physical contact.

" I was worried and I missed you!" Pit shouted back, looking happily up at him like a child.

Link didn't know what to say to that so he just remained silent while he smiled warmly. It didn't take long for Pit to finally let go and Ike helped Link to his feet. Instead of being let go of afterward, however, he was pulled forward into another hug, this one tighter, but less painful to his back. He still went stiff and had to force himself to relax. He had forgotten how hugs were just natural occurrences around the two of them.

" We were all worried." Ike said, releasing him. " Seriously, don't ever do that again."

" I don't plan on it, but no promises." Link didn't meet their eyes as he walked to the table and ran his fingers over its smooth surface, refusing to meet their eyes. Everything was so strange despite the familiar surroundings. His heightened awareness allowed him to notice subtle differences in everything. It made this house new yet the same as it had been before.

" What do you mean?"

" Well it isn't like this is over yet."

" But you said-"

"He is, by definition, currently dead, but he will revive shortly due to the powers he possess. When that happens, he will return."

" What do you mean?"

Link sighed and sat down at the table. " My seal didn't just revert my abilities and memory, it also took bits of my energy and constructed a barrier around my homeland, a country known as Hyrule."

" I've heard of that place. It is a world that has deep roots in magic. Many of the folk that have disappeared from other worlds still reside there; such as fairies and the immortal children." Marth said.

" Right. Well now that my seal is broken, there is no longer a barrier around Hyrule. Meaning Ganondorf can get in no problem. "

" What's the story with this guy anyway?" Ike asked, thoroughly fascinated with where this was going. Link's face darkened and he turned his haunted gaze to the window. This wasn't a pleasant memory.

" Four years ago we were invaded by a parallel world; the Twilight Realm. Everyone was turned to spirits as Ganondorf's puppet, Zant, turned his people, the Twili, into monsters and attacked, blotting out the light of our world. I... was the only one that didn't turn into a spirit. I freed the land with the help of the true ruler of the Twilight Realm, The Twilight Princess Midna, and together we freed both of our worlds.

"But two years ago there were signs that Ganondorf still lived and Queen Zelda sent me to investigate. I found him and Zelda and I thought up a plan. I was to distract Ganondorf while she made a weapon to destroy him for good. That is how I came to be here."

" But wait, 'Here' is on a completely different world!" Pit shouted.

" I learned many things on my travels. One of them was the multitude of different worlds. I ran across a journal one day, written by one of my ancestors. He also saved Hyrule from a great evil by traveling through time. In it he wrote about a world of stages and a powerful Hand that could manipulate time and space. 

" Master Hand." Marth stated.

" Right." Link moved his eyes back to them.

" So your ancestor was a brawler?"

" Yes."

" Cool!"

" That still doesn't explain _how _you came to this world." Ike pointed out.

" Master Hand was impressed by my skills and invited me. I came and asked for his assistance. It took quite a lot of persuasion, but I finally managed to get him to set up a portal from here to Hyrule and lure Ganondorf here, where I would drag him along after me. He was the one that was to also lure Ganondorf to me when it was time to return to Hyrule."

" So that's why he insisted on us fighting that day. So you would be forced to break your seal and you could go home?"

" That's right. Zelda has... a gift. She dreams of the future at times. She foresaw me befriending 'three blue eyed brawlers' and that then all of our fates would be decided."

" Why didn't you just tell us all of this when the seal first broke?"

" I didn't remember..." Link's gaze flickered to his hands clasped in front of him on the table.

" But the seal-"

" I didn't realize there were still memories chained until I-" Link abruptly stopped speaking.

They looked at him curiously until it clicked with Ike. " Until you almost died."

Link looked at him. " Yeah, until I almost died." He whispered, not moving his eyes even when Pit began to speak. " I must apologize for all that has happened to you because of me. None of it was accidental, Zelda and I have planned very thoroughly." Link looked down at his hands clasped on the table, eyes shining with guilt.

" Planned? What's the whole plan then?"

"The journal told of many who possessed a variety of abilities and we were afraid of Ganondorf recruiting them to use against us. We took several precautions, my memory being reverted was one. In case one could walk through minds, they would find only unbreakable chains in mine."

" Wait, if everything was planned, does that mean you almost dying was as well?" Marth asked, looking at him accusingly.

" Yes."

" Why the Hell would you plan that! And not let us know?!" Ike bellowed, slamming his hands down on the table in front of Link, making the Hylain flinch.

" I didn't remember that I would. I had to be near death and deep within my subconscious in order to break the final seal on my memories."

" Is this the last one? Any more we should know about?" Pit inquired, worry bright in his eyes.

" That was the last one."

" Then what are we going to do now?" Ike asked, forcing himself to calm down.

" I'm going back to Hyrule."

" You mean _we _are going to Hyrule." Marth stated.

" No, I meant-"

" Look. You've already said that your friend Zelda has seen this and our fates are connected, right? Well then that means we're coming with you." Ike said smugly.

" That's right. Like it or not, Link, we're in this together now." Marth joined in.

" Yeah, he's not going to win against us!" Pit yelled happily.

" You're stuck with us." Ike grinned at him.

Link just smiled at them. " Well now that that is decided; what's for dinner? I'm starving."


	8. Chapter 7, Link's secret

It was late into the night, or early in the morning depending on how you look at it, and everyone else was sleeping. That is precisely why I'm quietly creeping out the front door and making sure no one is following me or watching. There isn't, of course, who else would be awake at this Goddess forsaken hour? I unwrap the small bundle of blue cloth that I took from my jean's pocket, revealing a long, black stone with glowing orange symbols.

I touched the stone gently and immediately black mist surrounds me. I fought back the urge to scream as my bones broke, moved, reformed, stretched, contracted, reattached, and healed as my skin tore and healed all over my body. It was over quickly, but still left me gasping for breath and trembling on the cold concrete of the road.

At least it still worked.

As a wolf, I shakily got to my feet and shook out my black fur. It felt strange being a wolf again, but nice, in a weird way. After a moment I started running, running through the city streets and alleys, between buildings and cars, appearing to anyone who saw me as a streak of black and white in the night, until I came to a manor. But not just any manor, for this was the famous Smash Manor, home of the Stages. More importantly, home of the infamous Master Hand.

At the edge of the tree line I stopped and looked for the one I was supposed to be meeting. I was hating myself for choosing to meet him so freaking early, it made me feeling like I was sneaking around. As if what I was doing was wrong. I tried to ignored it and transformed back into my normal form. It was agony to go through again, but not quite as much. I'm hoping it'll get better each time. It felt a tad bit less agonizing, but not really enough to make a difference.

I stepped out into the open field surrounding the overly large manor and finally spotted the one I came here for. I hovered next to a tall tree, fingers facing the mansion as if admiring it. I stepped into the open space, purposely allowing the leaves I passed rustle quietly. He turned around leisurely, completely unconcerned with whether or not it is me or some villain out to get him. I suppose he sees no need to worry about such matters. " I see you are back to your old self again, Link, Twilight Hero of Hyrule." He says to me.

Okay, so we're being all formal here. I know he's doing it because he knows the title bugs me. " I see you're the same as ever, Master Hand, Controller of Time and Space."

" Well, one deserves respect." The hand seemed to shrug. " What is it you wanted to see me about?"

" I just wanted to thank you for your assistance. After all this is over, if there is anything I can so for you, just let me know and I will do my best." I did a slight bow as if to royalty out of habit.

" Participate in the brawl. That shall be enough for all I seek is entertainment." I resisted the urge to scowl at the hand. I had to stay composed.

" Very well. I will be leaving for Hyrule in the next few days."

" I assume Ike, Marth, and Pit will be accompanying you."

" Yes. They refuse to be left behind." I smiled. I think he was smiling too, but he doesn't really have a face so I can't be sure.

" Well hero's are all the same, no matter what world they are from. They always wish to help."

" Ah well, can't help it much." I laughed, it was true afterall. He snapped his fingers and Ike, Marth, and Pit's weapons appeared before me. They were gently dropped onto the soft grass in front of me. Well, that saves us the trouble of having to go get them. " Thank you once again." I give another small bow before shoving the weapons into the magic poach tied to my jean's belt loop.

" You shall be needing those." I cast a glance at the setting moon, it would be dawn soon, and dawn would mean a certain group of people waking up to find my room unexpectedly empty. " You need to be returning now?"

" Yes. I left without saying anything. Don't want them to think I've already left for home."

" I wish you luck. And here, take these." four small spheres appeared in my hand. Their surfaces shimmered in the colors of the rainbow and each place was constantly changing colors except for the perpendicular gold bands that ran down the sides. " That is a new invention of mine. It's called a SmashBall. If you crush it in your hand it will give you a new, very powerful attack. But it can only be used once."

" Thank you, once again." I said as he floated away. I didn't move until he was out of my sight, then walked back into the forest. After a few steps I transformed and ran as fast as I could back home. While I ran, it started to rain.

Ike sat resting his head in his arms on the windowsill by the front door. He'd woken up to find Link nowhere and couldn't help but think that he had left already. Rain slowly started to dot the window as the clouds finally reached their limit. Ike continued to stare angrily out the window as the water fell faster and heavier.

He would have until the others woke, but something running caught his attention. It was moving fast but he could make it out to be an extremely large dog. It was at least the size of a small horse and wouldn't have any problem carrying around someone of his or Marth's size. Or at least he thought it was a dog. It came running into the yard and onto the porch to get out of the rain, where it shook water off its black coat. He noticed a shackle and a few links of a thick chain attached to its left leg.

Ike decided to just let it stay there until the rain let up some. It wasn't like he had anything else to look at anyway.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw though.

The _wolf, _he discovered, had eyes as blue and fierce as Link's and a delicate, unnatural pattern of cream fur on its forehead. It flicked water off its sensitive ears and the blue hoop earrings caught Ike's attention. Earrings just like Link's. _' There's no way...' _Ike thought. The wolf then closed its eyes and a veil of dark mist covered him. A few moments later, Link was sitting there on his hands and knees, and breathing heavily. Water streamed off his hair and down his face. Ike slowly got up and opened to door. The rain began to lessen.

" Link...?"

The Hylian froze. Stopped moving. Stopped breathing. Stopped blinking. Just froze. Eyes wide. Mouth still open though no air passed. Hands gripping the edge of the concrete. Completely still in his shock and horror. He'd been caught.

Dropping down beside his friend, Ike reached to touch his shoulder but Link flinched away. Ike frowned " Link?"

He moved again. His whole body sagged, eyes closed, breath came quickly, hands restarted their trembling, and his face fell. " So now you know... I'm part monster."

" You can turn into a wolf. Not a monster!"

" In my world there is no difference." Link looked away from him with self disgust.

" There is in mine. There are people there, called Laguz, which can change into different kinds of animals. I'm friends with some and I know that it doesn't make you a monster. You're made a monster by the things you do, not the things done to you." The rain finally stopped completely. Link's glanced at him quickly, reading his expression, before looking away again.

" I've done things that make me one. I killed the people of twilight. I killed so many of them."

" You said that they were turned into monsters right?" Link nodded. " In that case, they were probably suffering. They were forced to do terrible things. To them you were probably more of a savior than a killer or monster. Like a light chasing away the darkness."

" A sacred, guardian beast..." Link murmured as his gaze finally lifted and he looked towards the sky. The first bits of sunrise were begining to show.

" How can you change like that, though? Can many people do it from Hyrule?"

" Oh, no. Do you remember how I said everyone turned to spirits when the twilight invaded? Well I turned into a wolf. The ones that know I did called me a 'blue eyed beast,' among other things."

" Why only you?"

" I was the chosen Hero. It had been decided when I was born that my fate was sealed." Link sighed and looked at his hands. They weren't trembling much anymore.

" I'd like to know more about your journey to save your homeland. It seems interesting."

" Only if you tell me yours." Link looked at him.

The morning light made Link's eyes shine and his hair to glow with a golden light. Ike stared at him; he was dumbfounded. " How did you..."

Link smiled at him. " All heroes act the same and no one really just comes to this world with a normal past now do they?"

" All I did was help a princess reclaim her kingdom really..." Ike looked off to the side. He didn't like talking about his accomplishments.

" I'm sure it was more than that. If I wanted to I could sum mine up to that, but in truth it was so much more."

" You're right, but if we're going to talk about it, why not inside? It's kinda cold out here and you're soaking wet." Ike went to stand up.

" Not yet." Link said, eyes towards the horizon. Watching as more reds and oranges of sunrise bled into the dark sky. " I haven't watched the sunrise in a very long time." Link whispered more to himself than to Ike. Ike gazed at him for a moment in surprise, then quietly settled back down beside him. Truth be told, he hadn't either.

As they watched the emerging ball of light, Ike allowed his thoughts to drift. He thought of how, at first, he believed that Link was different from the boy that he knew. But, as he looked back at the Hylian next to him, staring so peacefully at the sky with a soft smile, Ike began to think that he wasn't that different at all. He had always seemed wise, alert to the things around him, strong willed, and courageous. None of those had changed. They only things that really had changed was his appearance and his knowledge given to him by his newly obtained memories.

" So your life was relatively peaceful until only a few years ago?" Link asked after Ike had told him all about his journey to restore Crimea. Link sat, curled up like he did when he was younger, on the blue chair across from Ike who was lounging back on the sofa. Two cups with steam rising from their liquid contents sat on the rectangular table in front of the two of them.

" Pretty much." Ike laughed, reaching for his cup of coffee.

" Must be nice to have had so much peace for so long." Link smiled ruefully.

" Didn't you live so until four years ago?" Ike asked, confused. The twelve-year-old him seemed like such a carefree child most of the time, surely he hadn't been through very much hardship.

" No. There was a time when my life was... definitely not peaceful." Link said quietly, reaching for his tea.

" What do you mean?" Ike inquired, not missing the slight tremble to his hand.

Link quietly sipped from his glass before putting it back slowly. " Before Ganondorf was banished into the Twilight Realm. Years before he would make Zant into a puppet and take over, he was still causing trouble and planing to attack Hyrule. He knew that there was always someone bearing the Hero's Mark and sought him out. He found me and took me from my mother." Link's eyes were distant and dark. "I didn't know why or where I was for the longest time. They would just come in at different times and demand for my power. I didn't understand, but I knew that if I had something these people wanted, I shouldn't let them have it. So I told them no and they beat me."

" Did he try to kill you?" Ike asked carefully, now sitting up straight, leaning towards Link at full attention.

" No. He isn't stupid. He knew that killing me would just make the Mark appear on some other child and he would have to search again. So he tried to take it."

" He tried to take a mark?"

" It isn't really a mark. It's..." He struggled for the right words. Suddenly he showed Ike the front of his left hand. There was a mark there; it was one large triangle that was separated into smaller triangles inside it. " This is the mark of the Triforce bearers. The Triforce is a legendary, extremely powerful relic of the Goddesses that was broken into three pieces hundreds of years ago by my ancestor."

" You see how the bottom left triangle is brighter than the others? That is the piece I hold; the Triforce of Courage. Ganondorf has Power and Zelda has Wisdom."

" He wanted two pieces..."

" And he tortured me to get it. I was held there for only a year, but to me, it felt like ages. I wanted to give in sometimes. I just wanted the pain to stop, but whenever I was close, this warm feeling would course through me and give me strength. It would make the pain stop, reinforce my determination to keep whatever I had away from them."

" And that power was the Triforce you hold?"

" I was. And I will always guard it with my very life. For when I die, it will pass on to the next hero."

" Wow." Ike sat back roughly against the back of the sofa, processing what Link had just told him. He wondered, as Link reached for his tea again, if the twelve year old he knew had been through that. " How old were you when all of that happened?"

" When they took me I was seven." He said as if it were nothing.

" Seven?!" Ike shouted, rushing to his feet in disbelief.

" Shh! Do you want to wake up Marth and Pit?" Link's eyes flashed at him. Ike quickly sat back down.

" _Seven_?" Link nodded. " You seemed so… innocent in your seal…"

" Looks can be deceiving, my friend. Ever since the age of eight, my hands have been stained with blood."

" But in the alley, you didn't fight back until after your seal…"

Link gazed at him darkly. " That man… he destroyed my life, my entire world. I was terrified. I couldn't even move as soon as I heard his voice. I didn't have the time, the strength to overcome all the painful memories."

" The nightmares…"

" Most of them were of that, yes." Link said quietly. " You don't overcome something that horrible easily. There are times, still, when it bothers me."

" I'm sorry, if I had known, I would have tried to help more than I did."

Link smiled at him, " It's fine, Ike. You helped plenty."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Ike thought over everything he had just been told, casting glances at his friend. This new information caused him to think of Link, even little Link, in a completely new way. How did it end, he wondered? What about his mother? Was she still alive, waiting for her son to return? " How did you escape?"

Link lay back in his chair and closed his eyes, his cup resting tightly in both his hands. " My mother appeared one day. I had escaped from my cell quite a few times and had studied the people that held me in their prison. I hadn't fought a battle in my life, yet I knew a hell of a lot of moves." Link laughed slightly. " We ran through the hideout until we got to the exit, killed the beast there, and then we escaped." He ended his tale, but the look on his face said that wasn't all.

" Nothing else?" Ike urged him.

" I..." Link started, his expression looked so broken, his eyes seemed glassy. It was the closest Ike had ever seen him to crying. Whatever it was, it was worse than being tortured for a year. But the story was destined to be told another time, as Marth strode into the room.

" Oh. I hadn't thought you two were awake yet."

Link looked at him thankfully, happy at the interruption. Ike, however, gave him a heated glare. Confused at the looks, Marth retreated into the kitchen where he began his daily task of determining breakfast.


	9. Chapter 8, Homecoming

" Time to gggooooo!" Pit sang as they headed for the door.

" How're we getting there, exactly?" Marth questioned. Less enthusiastically walking out their front door, lowering pair of sunglasses over his blue eyes.

" There's a portal just outside the city." Link said tiredly, trudging behind the trio.

" Hey, you ok?" Ike asked, glancing back at him worriedly. He'd been acting weird since yesterday. After Marth had walked in, Link had gone back to his room to get more sleep and ever since then seemed like he was utterly exhausted.

" Hmm? Oh, um, yeah. I'm perfectly fine." He smiled and quickened his pace as if to prove it. The three brawlers exchanged looks before jogging to catch up. Link's stride faltered after only several brisk steps, causing him to almost fall. Ike grabbed his left arm and Pit grabbed his right just in time. His eyes were open, but they were unfocused and dazed.

" Link?" Pit asked, letting go of his right arm hesitantly. Ike's grip stayed firm on his left.

" I'm fine, really." Link's voice sounded strained.

" You're obviously not." Ike was getting aggravated. " What's wrong? You seemed fine earlier."

" I'm just a little tired." He whispered. He swayed in Ike's grip and almost collapsed again, but luckily Ike caught him and Marth grabbed him by the right elbow. Pit stood in front of them, ready to help if he fell.

" A little?"

" Maybe a lot..."

" What did you do?"

" Reconstructed that barrier..."

" It didn't have this effect on you before." Marth stated.

Link closed his eyes and leaned on Ike. " My seal...surpressed -" He yawned " A lot of my energy because I have a lot more as an adult than a child...I took all that energy to make the barrier."

" And now that you need the energy, but it's being taken, you can barely stay awake?"

" Mhmm." Link didn't open his eyes.

Ike sighed and hauled Link up onto his back. " Just go to sleep. We'll wake you when we leave the city."

Link didn't answer. Pit looked at his face. " He's already asleep."

" Must be a strong barrier." Marth said. " It's...amazing really. He does all this for those people, and I bet you half of them don't know who he is."

" He doesn't do it for the fame. He does it because it's in his nature. He was born to be a Hero." Ike said quietly.

" His fate was probably sealed the very day he was born." Pit said and Ike stared at him. That's exactly what Link had said earlier that morning. Fate hasn't been easy for him that's for sure.

They took their time getting outside the city; Link needed to rest anyways. But they couldn't stall but for so long and eventually ended up at their destination. As Pit flew ahead to try to find the portal, Ike and Marth set forth n the task of waking up Link, which proved more difficult than they thought it would be.

They gently laid Link down against the truck on a tall tree. " Link, you gatta wake up."

He grumbled in his sleep. " Unh...Five more hours..."

Ike shook his shoulder, which only made him slightly pull back. Marth shook the other one. Link groaned in annoyance and dislocated the hands. They scowled at him. " Link. Wake up!" Marth shouted as they shook his shoulders so hard his head bounced off the tree.

Link growled deep in his throat. When he opened his eyes they were set in such a heated glare that the two quickly backed away. He dragged himself to his feet and looked around him, his glare not dropping, and growled again. Pit joined back with them silently, catching Link's look, and they all followed the pissed Hylian for several minutes. Then he suddenly stopped and began chanting in a language they had never heard before.

As he said the words, his strong voice began to echo and the air around him began to spiral in a mini tornado. They watched in utter amazement at the shifting colors in the air as it rippled and blurred. With his fingers he began to trace an intricate pattern into the air, his fingers leaving a trail of deep green light. With a shouted word, the space where the green light shined shattered with the appearance of glass. Replacing the forest scenery was a large field. It went on for miles and in the distance they could see the silhouette of a grand castle.

His booming voice soften as the next words flowed from his lips. As the words left him, strength and energy just seemed to be sucked into him. His posture straighten up from his tired slouch. His movements weren't so sluggish. Glaring blue eyes cooled to gaze peacefully at the field through the portal.

" Is that...?"

" Hyrule." Link's voice cut in. He looked at them calmly now. They just gaped at the scene. It was beautiful. " Well, are you all coming or not? We have a schedule here." Link laughed and grabbed Marth and Pit by the wrists, practically throwing them into the portal. He went for Ike's.

" I think I can get through on my own, thank you very much." Link shrugged. He looked at the portal, then back at Link. " Why don't you go first though?" Ike was a bit nervous about this. He didn't remember his first time portalling, which led him to believe it wasn't a very good experience.

" Just go." Link said impatiently.

" Fine!" Ike closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped in. It felt like he had been suddenly thrown into a raging river, tossed about every direction and way there was, and then gently and slowly, yet violently and quickly pulled out. It was not a fun experience for the Mercenary. He staggered out of the portal into Hyrule Field. Marth and Pit were sitting on their hands and knees, trying to hold down their lunch. Ike joined them.

Link came through fairing much better than they did. He didn't even seem fazed. " Hmmm, we seem to be in southern Hyrule. Where I live is close by, if you want to take a quick break and gather your barrings. I remember what it was like my first time portaling like that." He laughed and they glared at him from their places on the ground. He turned to the portal and swept his hand across it like he could just wipe it away. To their surprise the portal broke apart and disappeared like smoke.

Link's ear perked up slightly and he looked to his left. " Ike, would you explain to them about this morning a little? I'll be right back." Link said distractedly.

" About?"

Link didn't answer but pulled the black and orange stone from his pocket. That was answer enough for Ike. He was sure they would except him even if they knew. The agony was fading quicker with each change as his body became used to it again. Marth and Pit stared at him, but he ignored them in favor of taking off in the direction he had been staring. Ike explained hastily and they soon came to grips with it. Link was just full of surprises so it figured he had another form.

Link quickly came to a hill and ran towards the golden wolf sitting patiently at its peak. The spirit seemed to smile warmly at him in welcome and nod approvingly. Link felt happiness bloom in his chest at the elder's approval of what he has and will do. He knew now that this would truly be the last time he saw him. With a large intake of air, the two howled loudly in unison into the wind. The two wolves seemed to be singing together, emitting a unique and beautiful song that was carried to all the corners of Hyrule.

Deep within the forests of Faron and Ordona a horse's ears twitched to the sound and she whined in answer, tearing away from the girl leading her as she ran for the call. " Epona!" She ran faster than she had in years. Her master was home.

Far up and in a mountain of fire and lava the wind carried it and the goron elders smiled to themselves. " At last." They exclaimed as they prepared for their first trip away from their mines in several years. Finally, their brother had returned.

Down a broad, beautiful river and perched on the waterfall a young Zora King heard the howl. His purple eyes widened and his face split into a wide smile. " Finally." He prepared for his for his first trip to the Castle since the first attack. His idol had returned.

Far away in that distant, magnificent castle, alone in a stone chamber that had once been her prison, with the windows open, sat the Queen of Hyrule herself. As a breeze caressed her cheek, she grinned a watery smile as tears of joy slid down her face. Within her heart she heard the cry; the howl of his homecoming. Her hero had returned. The Queen rushed out of the room to call a council. " He's back." She breathed to herself.

Back in the field, the three brawlers watched the wolf from a distance as he continued his howling song. They did not see the golden spirit wolf beside their friend, but they heard its howl as well. It was as happy for Link to be home as Link was to be home. The joyful cry was long and melodious. When it song finally ended, Link dropped his head and gazed in front of him for some time, seeing what they could not; the retreating, fading figure of the golden one, his ancestor, that had assisted him in his journeys.

He finally came trotting back and plopped down in front of them casually, Pit moved to sit beside him. He inspected his fur curiously, then suddenly reached out and started petting his head. Link allowed it for a moment, then ducked out of the way, jumping up and to the side within seconds. _" How do you fair against beasts?" _Link's voice echoed within their heads. They jumped and snapped their eyes to him, surprised by his voice sounding in their heads.

" Pretty well..." Ike said, glancing in question to the other two beside him. They nodded soundlessly.

" Never tried." Pit said. Marth nodded. Link's smile widened. He crouched low, like he was prowling, and growled at them.

" _Let's work on that then, shall we. It's a skill you're going to need. This land is ridden with beasts that will gladly attempt to kill you. Most do not fight as we do." _He sprang forward quick as a flash and pounced on Pit, knocking him to the ground and was off of him just as quickly. Ike and Marth charged towards him and he danced out of the way, using his tail to strike the back of their knees roughly, causing them to fall._" Come on, oh mighty brawlers. Surely a little ol' wolf can't do you in." _He said in a fake innocence tone.

" Little my ass! You're as big as a miniature freaking horse!" Ike shouted.

They heard a rough sound and looked to see the wolf laughing at them. _" There are monsters here much bigger than me, but I suppose I should go easier on you." _

They continued their sparing lesson with the wolf and often ended up on the ground. They learned quickly, though, and were able to stay on their feet quite well after only a little bit of time. Link knew that if they could fend him off, then the monsters here didn't stand a chance. He figured they would fare fine, but he wanted to make sure and give them a taste of things. He didn't know what Ganondorf would try to pull; if he would come alone or with an army of some sort of creatures, he knew not. He would, however, prepare them as much as he could.

After some time Pit fell onto his back and refused to get up no matter how much Link growled and barked and shouted at him. Marth and Ike went to attack him while he was distracted. The two used two, think, strong sticks as makeshift swords. Ike went for Link's head while Marth made a sweep for the wolf's back with the stick, but Link heard the disturbance in the air and ducked. He spun around quickly and bit down on the stick. It snapped almost instantly, like a freaking toothpick.

' _I don't even want to think of what he could do to bone...'_ Marth thought to himself.

Link growled as he spit the wood out of his mouth and sneezed repeatedly. He slowly turned his head to glare at Marth, his glare saying _'you did this to me_._'_ Link transformed back and silently continued getting splinters out of his tongue as the others rested, trying to stifle their laughter. He threw the rest of the stick at Marth when he wasn't looking, being rewarded with a sharp _thwack _and a loud curse. Finally, he got all the wood out of his poor tongue. He threw another piece of wood at Marth's head.

A horse's call was heard close by.

Link looked over and saw the horse he hoped it was. He jumped up and started running, " Epona!" He shouted gleefully, the horse whinnying happily in answer. She stopped just before she ran into him and he threw his arms around her neck, her head turned to hug him back and hold him close. She had missed him.

" Link?" Pit asked.

Link released his horse and looked back at them with the brightest smile they had ever seen on his face. " This is my horse. I've had her for as long as I can remember. She's been with me through everything. Right, Epona?" the horse whinnied and shook out her mane, then nudged Link's right side with her nose. He laughed and nodded his head. Ike raised his brow in question, but was curtly ignored.

" So what now?"

" We head for the castle. Zelda is waiting." Link's blue eyes gazed at the far off castle. " We should make a detour through Kakariko, though, for supplies and to stay the night. It will take two or three days to reach the castle either way." Epona huffed and nudged his pocket that held the twilight stone. He lightly tapped her nose and shook his head.

" Why does she seem to be going after that stone?" Ike asked.

" She knows of its powers and is very smart. It can do more than transform me into a wolf. With it, I can warp to certain points throughout the country. Came in handy." Link laughed.

" It only works for you, though, right?" Marth asked.

" I've never tried it one anyone else."

" Well let's find out. We can cut our travel time by days right?" Ike said.

" It's too risky, no."

" Link-"

" No." His voice held a finality that told them that arguing would be pointless.

They arrived in Kakariko without incident, stocked up on supplies and rented a room in the hotel as well. Link was amazed at how good everything looked. The whole village had been rebuilt and was now in the best shape it had been in years. He said as much to Renaldo, who told him that it was thanks to all the help Link had offered. Many people that had been rendered homeless after the Twilight Invasion had found new homes and lives there.

It was late in the night when Link started to sneak around. He wanted to visit the Gorons and pay respect to Eldin before they left tomorrow and if he did it while the others slept, then he could save time in the morning. " Link?" Ike's voice said that he was barely awake.

" Go to sleep, Ike." Link whispered and smiled at the mercenary, hoping to coax him back into sleep.

Ike yawned. " Where are you going this time?"

Link flinched at his tone. " I'll be back by morning. Just go back to sleep."

" You're the one that needs rest. Your barrier drained you remember?" he was already mostly awake.

" I got the energy back when we came through the portal and dispelled the barrier. Now go back to sleep, I'll be fine alone." Link countered.

" You said that _he _was going to come here and you didn't have the means to kill him right?" He said it matter of factly, but he was unable to completely keep the worry out of his voice. He didn't want to see his friend almost die again...

Link read it on his face and his resolve fizzled away. He sighed. " Then come on if you're so worried." He walked out of the room. Ike noticed that Link was now wearing a faded green tunic with chain mail and a tan long sleeve shirt under the short sleeved tunic. He wore tan pants tucked into worn brown boots and had gauntlets around his hands. On his back was a large metal shield and under that was a simple, regular sword.

Ike quickly shoved on his boots and grabbed Ragnell before hurrying after Link quietly. Link was by the door downstairs staring at the empty space under the stairs. He remembered ripping out the throats of two twili-bublins there. The wood under the steps was still stained with their dark, bitter blood. Ike caught sight of Link the moment he shuddered from the memory. " Are you cold?"

" No. That's not it. Just... thinking." Ike didn't say anything to that. He understood how many things could remind a person of dark memories. They quietly walked out of the hotel and toward the spirit spring.

" Earlier today before we left for here, why did it seem like Epona was asking you about something when she nudged your side?" Ike asked curiously.

" Leave it to you to notice something like that." Link laughed quietly.

" So it was something afterall?"

" Just an old wound, well scar now. It never healed quite right, though I don't think anyone ever noticed. It still troubles me sometimes. There were, and still are although very rare now, times when it hurts to the point of me not being able to move."

" What kind of wound was it? Most won't do that."

" I stab wound. A long spike driven right into my side." Link's face gained the dark, far away expression it did when he had spoken of when he was seven.

Although it was tempting, Ike remained quite after that, not wanting to dig any deeper. The last thing he wanted to do was make Link revisit old, perhaps painful memories after this morning. When they arrived Link took off his boots and rolled up his pants, then waded out into the water. He walked to one of the stones with carvings engraved in them and placed his hand gently on it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he leaned his forehead against the cool stone. Immediately the carvings began to glow a brilliant turquoise.

A moment later, Link slid into the water. " Link!" Ike ran to his fallen friend, shoes and all. " Link?" Ike's voice was tight with worry. Link floated on his back in the shallow water, still breathing, features peaceful, but unresponsive. " Link!"

" _Be calm. Your friend is quite fine. I only wish to speak with him." _Ike's head snapped up to stare in awe at the giant, golden owl floating in front of him. It emitted a brilliant light that blinded him for a moment as it gracefully twirled its wings around the spinning ball of golden, pure light held safely, securing in its strong talons. The voice was deep and melodic, soothing Ike's worries immediately without leaving any doubt behind that this could be a trap of some kind.

" You are the spirit of this spring?" Ike was unable to get his voice above a whisper.

_I am. I appear to you now to give you a warning as well. _Ike glanced down at the prone form of his friend with his head still on his arm, floating peacefully in the calm water. Ike gently released him and stood before the glowing spirit. _In the days to come our fate rests in our Hero, but his rests in you. When the strength of his soul is tested, you must be there to give him power and a reminder. If you fail, so shall he. _With that the spirit stretched out its massive, golden wings and lifted its head skyward, bursting into millions of tiny particles of light raining down around him

" Your fate…rests in me?" Ike rested troubled eyes on the still unresponsive form of his friend, pondering what he had just been told. How could he give him power? Link seems so strong, how can his soul, the root of one's will and strength, waver against any foe? He didn't understand.

Suddenly Link's eyes snapped open, and, before Ike could say anything, he rushed to his feet and grabbed Ike by the wrist, dragging him out of the spring. Barely stopping for his boots, they kept running all the way to the hotel, bursting in noisily and running into the room. " Get up!" Link yelled while begining to throw all their stuff together. Ike stumbled to a stop as Link suddenly released him.

" Wha-" Pit yawned, blinking sleepily at the ruffled Hylian.

Marth sat up in his small bed angrily, yelling " What the hell, Link!" He was about to yell more, but his cape collided with his face, followed by his gauntlets. " Link." He growled as they dropped into his lap, revealing the face of a very pissed off prince.

" Just shut up and get ready to go." Link snapped impatiently at him. He got the last of their supplies together. Ike watched, not understanding what was going on and thoughts still preoccupied with the spirit's warning.

" Could you just explain why you're doing this?" Pit begged him.

" We have to leave. Now." He turned to look at them. " You wanted to see if you could warp? Well let's see!" he reached for the stone as he chanted a spell in the same booming, echoing voice rippling with power.

Ike's attention snapped to what was happing as he quickly processed the imminent and possible danger they were about to be recklessly put in. " No wait!" he yelled, reaching out to stop Link, but it was too late. A veil of shimmering light ascended on them before darkness consumed them and their bodies broke apart into tiny pixels warping skyward. Moments later they were in front of the castle; perfectly fine. Wolf Link reformed in front of them, then sank slowly, weakly to the ground. He turned back into his Hylian form, baring his teeth as his fingers clawed at the ground and he clenched his eyes shut in silent agony.

Goddesses it _hurt_!

Ike kneeled down beside him, anger fizzling away, and gently touched his shoulder." Link?" He tried to get up but fell back with a grunt of pain. " Just lie there a minute."

He gasped and forced himself to his feet, brushing off Ike's help. " There's no time." He said breathlessly as he began to stagger forward, quickly gaining speed until he was running. They ran after him as he quickly arrived at the castle and burst through the gates. Slowing down slightly as they rushed to catch up to him, he briskly traced the shape of a triangle in front of him, the space his fingers sliced through glowing an unearthly green.

As he walked through the front doors of the castle a woman in a beautiful gown with slightly messy brown hair came running to them. " Link!" She threw her arms around him and he hugged her back tightly, letting his legs give out and sinking onto their knees on the cool tile. " Are you alright? I wasn't expecting you for another day!" She pulled away and held him at arm's length.

" I warped us here. We're running out of time." He whispered between breaths..

He looked as if he could barely keep his eyes open from exhaustion, but they were shadowed and darkened with pain " You've been using your magic carelessly, haven't you? I warned you to be careful!" she said scoldingly. He gave her a weak smile. She sighed, unaware of the small smile that spread across her elegant features, as she called to a guard to fetch her several green potions.

" I know, but I had to hurry and couldn't just warp them without some sort of protection. Nayru knows what would have happened!"

" I understand, but-" Pit coughed slightly into his hand and for the first time the woman looked up at them. She cast a glance at Link, to which he nodded, and then stood and swept over to them with the elegance of a Queen. " May I inquire your names?" Her tone became formal, nothing like the one she used for Link.

" I am Ike. This is Marth and Pit. We've come to assist Link in defeating Ganondorf." Ike's voice became just as formal, a tone they had not heard before. His expression also became calm and respectful, but held a guarded edge.

" Let me see your eyes." Ike was slightly taken aback by the sudden, random demand, but then remembered what Link had said about his friend Zelda. She glanced up into each of their faces quickly, her violet gaze pausing for only a moment on each of them. " I see. You three all have blue eyes." She looked over to Link again, who was now standing beside her, a slim bottle containing a small amount of a dark green liquid grasped loosely in his right hand. He nodded once more. She clapped her hands together quietly in happiness. " Excellent. I am Zelda, Queen of Hyrule. I am not sure if you are aware of this, but Link is the Hero of this land."

" We are aware, highness." Ike informed her.

Zelda nodded and turned her attention back to Link. " How long?"

" Eldin warned me that he would advance in three days."

" That doesn't leave us with much time now does it? Well let us begin."

They were led to separate chambers to put away their things and told to meet up in one hour back in the main hall as Zelda and Link walked away together, conversing in hushed tones, their expressions serious and grim. Ike arrived back into the main halls within little time, Marth decided to take the remaining time to rest and Pit wanted to explore the castle. He passed the time by browsing around the splendid halls and rooms, furnished with expensive furniture and decorations.

In the main hall was a statue of Link that didn't look much like the humble hero he knew. This Link stood with an air of superiority, holding his head in defiance of everything, sword held on front of him in challenge. The figure was proud and looked powerful. It captured what Link emitted, but failed to capture his essence, his nature.

" Awful statue, isn't it?" Zelda commented as she glided in regally. " I can tell by your face that you hate it as much as I." she looked up at it in distaste.

" If you do not like it, Queen Zelda, then why do you keep it?" Ike asked.

" I haven't a choice in the matter. The consul wished to have an emblem of the Hero and choose this one. Come, follow me, I shall show you the one I prefer." She said, gesturing for him to follow her into an adjacent room. He followed obediently, walking quietly behind her. She came to a halt in from of a large painting.

" That is Link, captured perfectly." Ike laughed as he caught sight of the beautiful painting hanging on the wall of the large room. The painting pictured the Hero in his green tunic, sword and shield resting on the ground beside him, resting against Epona playing an ocarina. His face was peaceful and calm, his posture relaxed.

" I painted this myself. I had arrived in his home village for a surprise visit and found him like that in the woods close by. He didn't know I had painted it until later when I showed it to him hanging here." A warm, loving smile soften her features.

" You are very talented, Highness." Ike complimented her, taking in the perfect brushstrokes and blending of the paint as well as the expert capture of natural lighting filtering through the trees.

" Thank you, Lord Ike." She smiled at him. " You all may simply call me Zelda, if you wish."

" Alright, and I am just Ike, then." He smiled back at her.

Suddenly, Pit came rushing into the room. " Ike! You have to see th- Uh Hello, Queen Zelda."

She smiled in amusement at him as Ike just shook his head at him. " I don't believe we came here for sights, Pit." He sighed.

" As much as I wish it were not so, he is correct. We must began preparing for the battle. I will be training you both, along with Marth, as Link evaluates and trains the royal guards." The two of them nodded, Pit following Zelda to their training room as Ike went to go get Marth.

Their training session with Zelda was not what they had been expecting. It wasn't about combat at all, it was about magic. How to use, avoid, counter, and absorb certain spells. This reminded Ike of the time Soren tried to explain spells to him. Luckily, some of that stuck so he learned rapidly and often was able to watch Link beat the guards to a pulp in the courtyard, trying to make sense of Eldin's warning. For someone normally so kind and gentle, he was being pretty damn brutal.

After hours of this training, they took a break. The first two and a half days went like this. Now the council was to be held. While Zelda took care of all the elders, Ike, Marth, and Pit were to wait in their rooms or practice their skills in the courtyards, but not to leave the castle. Zelda said that no one was allowed to leave. Despite this, the trio was unable to find Link anywhere in the castle for more than an hour.

When they did locate him, he looked utter exhausted. " Link, you need to rest." Marth stopped him in one of the countless corridors throughout the castle.

" There is too much to be done. I can't slack off and lose here, we've come too far."

" This isn't just you fighting him this time. We're all here for you. And if you collapse from exhaustion on the battle field, all of this preparation might be for nothing."

He seemed to be thinking about it. " You're right. I'm out of practice with this whole saving the country thing I suppose. I'm rushing around like a cuckoo with its head cut off." He chuckled to himself.

" Right... Anyway I think you should tell Queen Zelda to rest as well."

" I will. Thank you, Marth. And if you are tired, don't hesitate to as well." Link smiled at him, an actual smile, not a fake one for the purpose of making you think that everything was ok. This was the first one he'd seen since they'd gotten to the castle.

" Anytime." He smiled back as Link turned away. " Link!"

He turned back around. " Yes?"

" After all of this is over, what will you do?" Link smiled, but didn't answer and continued to walk away. Marth watched as he did.


	10. Chapter 9, The Storm

Ike waited in the dining area for the others. He wore a different outfit than usual. He wore a blue cape with red on the inside and his shirt was a cloudier blue trimmed in gray with green underneath. His pants were pure white and his gauntlets were the same green with gold plating on the knuckles and back of the hands. Many belts were strapped across his chest keeping varies equipment strapped to his back and armor adorned his left shoulder. His headband was still green, but not as raggedy. Ragnell was strapped to his back on top of the cape.

Today was the day. The day that all of their fates would be decided. Ike wasn't afraid; he grew up in a mercenary company, he was used to living with death as a constant risk. He even became the commander of an army and took back a kingdom, and took the enemy's kingdom. He wasn't afraid of this.

Just slightly nervous...

Link was the first to come. On his back was a sword he had never seen before. " Link?"

" Hmm, oh, hello, Ike. I didn't even notice you over there."

" That sword, is it the weapon to kill him you spoke of?"

" Yes, this is the one. It's the weapon I defeated him with before, but this time the Master Sword has much more power held within it. Oh! I almost forgot. I have something for you."

" You do?" Ike asked. Link reached into one of the pouches around his waist and pulled out a small, colorful sphere and carefully handed it to him.

" That is a SmashBall. If you crush it in your hand it will allow you to use a special attack, but it can only be used once."

" Where did you come across such a thing as this?" Ike asked in amazement as he watched the ever changing colors glimmer across its smooth surface.

" The night before we left, when you found I was no longer there, I had visited Master Hand. He gave me three of them. Now I give one to you." Link smiled.

" When should we use them?"

" During the battle of course, but as to exactly when... I'm unsure. There isn't exactly a battle plan."

" I think you should wait until the time arrives and you see an opening for someone." Ike offered. 

" Then I shall do that. Thank you for the advice, General Ike." Link saluted while laughing quietly.

Ike scowled at him, then smirked. " It is my pleasure, Hero of Twilight." Link scowled. Then they both laughed.

" I see nothing to be laughing at today." Marth stated coldly as he strode gracefully towards them.

" Aww don't be such a joy-kill, Marth." Pit pouted from behind him.

" Have you realized you two always seem to arrive together." Link commented.

" No." They answered simultaneously, glancing at each other afterwards. " Well have you noticed that you two are always together when we arrive?" Marth challenged.

" Yes, I have actually. It's because, unlike some, he wakes up early like myself and doesn't take forever preparing for things and fixing his hair." Ike answered smugly.

Marth glared at him and opened his mouth to say something else, but Zelda walked in; Well Sheik walked in. She walked confidently towards them, the right side of her face hidden by her bangs and from the middle of her nose down hidden by her cowl. Her one ruby eye looked at them coldly.

" Who is that?" Pit whispered.

" Sheik." Link nodded to her. She nodded back silently. He smiled in amusement and her eye narrowed at him. The others watch the display in confusion. Were they missing something? " Well, I do believe we should be off!" Link led them out of the castle. A large group of heavily armored and armed guards awaited them out the front gate.

" Link!" A knight hurried towards him.

" Rusl!" Link smiled and grasped the man's offered arm in greeting. " How have you been?"

" Good, much better now that I know you're safe, my boy."

" I'm sure that these guards will be in good hands under your care. I'm glad I have such a trustworthy and strong knight to defend." Link felt something poke him in his back and he looked at Sheik. She looked pointedly at the gate. " I'm sorry, but we have to be going." 

" All on your own? It was you that prepared them for this fight. Are you leaving us behind?"

" No, of course not. You all are guarding the castle, Castle Town, all the people, and defeating all the monsters that stray close to the city. He will target the castle and we must make sure it is not taken again."

Rusl paused and thought it over quickly." I understand. I shall make sure nothing gets through, you have my word."

" I already knew they wouldn't, Rusl." Link hugged the man who was like his father. Then the small, elite group walked out of the castle grounds and walked into Eastern Hyrule Field.

" How do you know this is where he will come?" Pit asked.

" Because this is where we defeated him. He will want to defeat us here." Sheik said.

Pit's eyes widened, " You-"

Link's voice cut him off sharply. " This is Sheik. Queen Zelda is in the temple, praying for us all to return victoriously. Sheik is her guard and an extremely skilled warrior." He gave him a pointed look. " Right, Pit?"

" Of course. My apologies for the mistake, Sheik." Sheik nodded, her ruby eye looking very amused. They continued walking far into the field, then stopped.

" Do we just wait?" Pit asked.

" It's the only thing we can do." Ike told him. He idly fingered the pouch that held the SmashBall, wondering what the attack would be or how it would feel to have the power course through him. " Right, Link?" there was no response from the hero. " Link?"

" Shh." Sheik scolded, casting her gaze to where Link sat with his eyes closed. " He is trying to sense Ganondorf and his forces." Ike made a small 'ooh' and watched the clouds in the sky. After several minutes, Link's eyes opened. " Anything?" Link silently stood and drew his sword, equipping his shield as well. Sheik drew her dagger, holding it in an odd, backwards fashion as she allowed her senses to reach out as Link had done. Ike grabbed Ragnell from his back. Pit broke his bow apart into two daggers and got into a fighting stance, flipping the elegant daggers around his hands. Marth unsheathed Falchion and stood ready, posture somewhat tense.

Link could sense them. He could sense a powerful evil energy right in front of them, but couldn't see anything other than the vastness of the field they were in the middle of. The power was coming closer, it was almost on top of them, why couldn't he see it!? Suddenly the sun's light shimmered on the air in front of them, seeming to catch and be reflected by something unseen.

" Sheik, it's a light barrier." He stated as realization dawned on him. She nodded wordlessly and grabbed his hand as they both closed their eyes, inaudible words rapidly escaping their lips. Within a moment, the barrier shattered like glass and in front of them was a massive army of grotesque shadow creatures, Ganondorf leading them on what looked like a horse straight from Hell.

He was laughing. " Are you ready to run? I've been waiting patiently for this. Do you finally see that all that running was futile? I will still get what I came for!"

" We'll see about that. Ready to finally die, you bastard? " Link challenged, the Master Sword shone brighter in acknowledgment as he held it out in front of him, ready to end this endless battle.

" We will see who is to die!" With that, the evil Lord ordered his minions to charge, as he himself stayed behind, allowing the creatures to stampede passed him.

Link transformed into a wolf and attacked the beasts viciously; biting, chomping, crunching, crushing, ripping, tearing, shredding, slitting all the throats and limbs that had the misfortune of coming within his range. Pit, Sheik, Ike, and Marth hacked through the army with ease, but not as fast as Link with his jaws, claws, and Twili Magic Field.

Despite this it didn't take long for their vast numbers alone to begin to overwhelm them. They just kept coming, as if Ganondorf was summoning more and more as they fought. It seemed like for every one that was killed, there were a dozen more to take its place. Their numbers seemed infinite. _'That's it!' _the light bulb in Sheik's head went off. For every one they slew, Ganondorf _could_ and _was_ summoning a dozen to take its place. The number of beasts was unlimited!

" Link! Cover me!" Sheik shouted. Link didn't ask questions, just pounced in front of her and ripped the face off the beast about to attack and snarled. His once white teeth were stained and dripping with the black blood of the beasts. It filled his mouth with its bitter taste.

Sheik collected magic in her palms and spun around, forcing it outward throughout her body as she changed into Zelda. The Queen stood in her place, royal attire and all, for only a moment before reciting a seal, hands clasped before her, head bowed as if in prayer. Link recognized the incantation after several words. _" Zelda, wait!" _ She smiled at him through her chanting as she finished. A shockwave of light came from her and radiated around them, temporarily sealing off the beast's world and preventing Ganondorf from summoning more. All the beasts within a ten meter radius of Zelda evaporated, within thirty was injured, injuries erupting from them in a shower of black blood.

Zelda's body shagged from the exhaustion and she collapsed, not even having enough energy left to care about striking the hard ground, she knew her hero would catch her; she wasn't disappointed. She opened her eyes lazily to gaze into his worried blue eyes. " I'm sorry... I don't… think I'm going to be much help now." She said with a weak laugh. Pit dropped down by them, fending off all incoming beasts.

" You idiot. That could have killed you!" She gave him a tired smile. Link shook his head and hugged her closer to him, burying his head into her shoulder, breathing in the still sweet scent of her hair for a moment. He withdrew, face somber, yet still loving, " Wait for me?"

" Always." She whispered.

He captured her lips in a kiss. After a moment he pulled back, casting his gaze to the angel darting around them, dispatching beasts. " Pit! Can you fly Zelda out of here and take her to the temple?"

" Leave it to me!" Pit hurried over and gently grabbed the Queen.

" Be careful." Zelda whispered. Link grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

" I will and the same to you. Now go." He released her and transformed back to eradicate the remaining enemy, the pain from the transformation now nonexistent. He would save them from this. He would always save them. It was his duty, his fate, and he would always be there to protect this country, these people, this world.

Ike appeared beside him, sword held high. He was breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his chin, and his once clean general attire now stained in black, but wasn't ready to stop, not in the least. " I think we're getting somewhere now. Whatever Zelda did, it really helped." Link replied by growling and killing another beast, drenching himself more in the thick, black liquid covering everything around them. " Is that really easier than the clean slice of your blade?"

" _Yes." _Link shook out his coat, cause specks of black to rain down again. Ike scrunched his nose and sliced a creature in half cleanly. He sent a pointed look at the wolf, who wasn't paying any attention but looking calculatingly around them. Ike rolled his eyes and continued chopping down creatures. Marth soon joined them as well, unable to properly attack alone any longer as he was too easily surrounded. Ike and Marth stood back to back as Link diverged away from them, trying desperately to rip a path to Ganondorf.

Eventually exhaustion won out as Marth faltered in his attacks, earning a deep slash in his side. " Marth!" Ike shouted, but didn't dare stop to aid his friend. Link tore his way back to them as quick as he could. Marth was on his feet again, continuing to attack despite the blood seeping through the fingers that clenched his side. The three blackened, weary warriors stood together in the thinning mass as the wolf became man once more.

" Just give up already. You can't win." Ganondorf taunted them. A wolfish growl ripped free from Link's Hylian throat as he snarled.

His sharp ears caught the sound of wings rapidly approaching over head causing an idea, a plan to spark in his mind. He hoped it would work the way he wanted. " Pit, catch!" he yelled, tossing a glimmering SmashBall up to the angel. " Crush it in your hand and attack!" Ike threw a glance to Link and Pit.

" Will do!" A fiery aura appeared around the angel as his eyes glowed yellow. A blinding light flashed all around them as the imagine of a beautiful angel woman with a golden staff flared up into the sky. " All troops, move out!" Miniature angels wearing brown tunics appeared, quickly surround them and raining arrows down on the shadowy beasts. By the time the last angel vanished the army had been reduced to only six-teen and Ganondorf.

Pit rejoined them and Link started dishing orders. " Marth, Pit, you two stay here and take care of the remaining shadow beasts. Ike and I are going to go after Ganondorf. Once you two are done, Pit come join me and Ike. Marth you wait until you see the perfect moment to target Ganondorf and I want you to attack him with this." Link handed Marth one of the smash balls. " As soon as you see it, crush this and attack."

" How will I know how to attack?"

" When you crush it, the how just kinda comes to you." Pit told them. " Just touching it, doesn't it make you kinda sense what the attack is?"

Marth focused. " Yeah, a little." It made him feel lighter and when he moved it was faster.

A battle plan started forming in Ike's mind and suddenly his face lit up. He looked at Link, who looked at him at the same moment. " You thinking what I am?"

Link's hand hovered above the Twili Stone. " I think so."

Ike's face broke out into a grin. " Let's go!" Link nodded and grabbed the stone. As the darkness receded and Link shook the fog from his mind, Ike jumped onto his back and they raced off, quick as a blur. Marth and Pit jumped into their part and slaughtered the stragglers.

As the two approached the evil Lord, Link suddenly changed directions, rapidly changing from right to left to front, then suddenly rushed at him and jumped over his head, too quick for the man to react. Ike slipped off and brought his sword down on Ganondorf, who just barely had time to block, and Ragnell's edge cut the dark man's nose with the closeness of the blade. He had been only a few seconds away from cleaving the man in two.

Link snarled and crouched low behind Ike. " Very crafty of you." Ganondorf shoved on the Sage's Blade and knocked Ike backwards, sending the general stumbling from the force. Link jumped in Ike's backward path and helped him to regain his balance, knowing that allowing his friend to lose his balance could mean death. They continued to struggle with the dark man for what seemed like hours. Link suddenly remembered something he probably should have told his friends about a very long time ago.

" _Be on your guard in case he turns into his beast form. It's not all that difficult to beat, truthfully, but it is very annoying and painful if he runs you over." _Link warned Ike.

" And what would this form look like?"

" _Basically it's a giant pig." _The mental voice was amused. Ike could only picture big bad Ganondorf, Evil Overlord of Darkness, as a giant, overgrown, fat, slobbery pig. It was a very amusing thought; a grin spit onto his lips.

" What are you grinning at b-" He was cut off unexpectedly as Marth came shooting out of no where and sliced open Ganondorf's side, armor, cloth, skin, all the way to the bone. The man howled in pain and spun around quickly, catching Marth in the stomach with the hilt of his sword, tearing open the wound on his side, and sending the prince tumbling away. Pit was in front of his fallen friend in a flash, bow turned into daggers and held ready.

" I've had enough of playing games with you." The Dark Lord turned around and looked to Link, his arm outstretched, palm open to the Hero. Ike jumped in front of his friend. No attack came from the opened hand. " You cannot resist the pull forever, young Hero. Give in to your inner darkness. It is so strong, so powerful. Why not _embrace _it?" His voice was hypnotic, coaxing, evil, and false. He flicked his other hand and the Master Sword went flying, a desperate noise came from behind Ike.

Ike turned his head to look at his closest friend. Lids half covered his clouded blue eyes fighting to focus, his mouth parted wanting to call back his sword, body swayed, knees shook, and hands trembled. " Link?" nothing. " Link!"

" Keep trying, boy. He can't hear you." Ganondorf laughed, then became somber again. " Come now, _precious Hero_." He sneered lightly. " There is so much darkness within you. I can sense it. All this fighting, all the pain, it can all stop."

" It can...stop?" Link's voice was empty. In his mind he stared at his evil half, his shadow smiling at him, red eyes menacing.

" Link no!" Ike turned completely around and gripped his friend's shoulders tightly.

" Yes, it will stop. The pain, the loneliness, the struggling, it will all go away with the blinding light. Its suffocating weight cannot reach within the darkness. Release it."

" I...no..." light flicked into his empty eyes.

" That's right! No. Don't let him win Link!" Ike shouted, shaking his shoulders. Ganondorf scowled and flicked his other hand again. Dark energy snapped out and threw Ike to the side. Link stood alone.

'_Alone again are we?' _a deep voice, a dark voice sounded in his foggy mind. It was laughing again.

" Your soul is splintering under this fate, isn't it? All this time fighting. Again and again you are born to fight the darkness, you can stop this rebirth of pain and suffering." Link was wavering. Within such proximity to Ganondorf's evil influence, his inner darkness was swelling. And he was right, all these lives of fighting was breaking him, all the way down to his very soul.

' _Poor, poor little Hero. What are you going to do now, broken little hero?' _

" Join me. We can rule as one and blot out the harsh light. It will all disappear." Link looked up in time to catch Ganondorf's smug glance at Ike. The wavering Hero looked to his friend. Something changed on his empty face and his soulless eyes; red seemed to dark across the blue iris like a wavering shadow. " Come now. Let go and embrace the darkness!" It was evident that he was getting impatient with Link.

' _Let's have some fun, then!' _Evil, maniacal laughter erupted in his mind. Link nodded to himself and muttered something.

" You want me to embrace this darkness?" Link challenged. His voice was filled with sarcasm and malice, but there was something else in it; there was an underlying darkness in it. If looks could kill, the man, not to mention everything behind him for the next eight miles, would have evaporated from the hatred filled glare the Hylian fixed on his enemy. " Well then you asked for it!" it sounded like two voices speaking together.

It was as if Link's shadow was being absorbed through his feet and was quickly soaking up his form until the green of the tunic was black and the white of the pants was gray. He closed his eyes as his skin turned grayish and his hair turned dark ebony black. An evil smile slithered onto his lips as he opened his insane, blood red eyes to look at everyone.

" You've just made a horrible mistake, _My Lord_." He sneered, his voice deeper than Link's. It seemed to be on the brink of insanity with malice dripping from every word and the slight hint of a growl. Every word sent chills down the brawler's spines. " I'll make sure it's your last!" A shadowed, mirror image of the Master Sword appeared in right his hand, as a dark version of Link's Hylian Shield appeared on his left arm.

" You'd dare defy me?" Ganondorf grated out the words through clenched teeth. " I am the controller of your shadows!"

" You control nothing! I do not fear or obey you any longer! We are all you fear, have I made myself clear?" Dark Link sneered, ending in a taunting, harsh whisper. His eyes flashed with bloody defiance. Ganondorf snarled in answer and started to charge at Dark Link, who gladly rushed to meet him with a madden smile. The two dark figures broke apart after a few moments. Dark Link waved one hand at Ike causing the sealing shadows to disappear and tossed a bottle of blue potion to Marth in the same sweep of his arm.

Marth drank the blue potion hastily; trusting that Link wouldn't give him anything dangerous, and was quickly back on his feet, feeling completely recovered and refreshed. Ike withdrew the SmashBall from his pocket. Time to figure out what his attack would be. He crushed it in his hand and waited, blue eyes calculating.

Insane laughter bubbled out of the shadowy Link's throat as he savagely attack Ganondorf. He was fast, faster than they would've thought, believed, even imagined. The Dark Lord didn't have time to counter before he was attacked again. The flurry of powerful attacks didn't look like it would be let up anytime soon. He suddenly jumped back, doing a backhand spring to add more distance quickly. Murky reddish blue eyes snapped to Ike, telling him quite clearly to ' Go!'

Ike didn't need any more encouragement. He shot toward Ganondorf and threw his flaming blade at the man's legs, propelling him into the air. The sword struck rapidly in a show of dancing flames. Ike even kicked him twice for good measure, before taking Ragnell in both hands and slamming it into Ganondorf's back. They landed with an explosive show of fire, blackening the ground around them.

" Give up Ganondorf. You've lost. Surrender now and I'll take away this pain. Just say the word and it'll all be _gone_." Dark Link slowly walked towards him and stopped several feet away. The darkness of his body had faded some as his power began to seep away from Link. The blood red eyes were now a murky purple.

" It will take more than a little fire from a toy sword to keep me down!" he bellowed as he surged to his feet and lunged at Link. Dark Link had expected this and channeled his other's power, causing the murky purple to become a dark blue.

" Nayru's love." He whispered just as Ganondorf was about to make contact, he bounced back off a wall of shimmering blue light. " To think I use to fear you, _oh great Lord of Darkness_. If only I had known how _weak _you really were. And even with the _Triforce of Power_? You truly are pathetic." The shadow sneered and spat at the man. " I'm ready to end this Link."

The brawlers perked up at the mention of their friend. So Link wasn't lost within his own darkness. He was _letting _it have control. That's a pretty nifty skill.

Link's image doubled. The darkness seeped out of him quickly, turning into swirling, black particles beside him. The shadow formed, his translucent figure standing tall beside his lighter side. Link stood proudly, just like his shadow, his blonde hair glistened and his blue eyes were as bright and fierce as ever, and perfectly sane. " It's time to finish this."

That insane smile slide crossed the shadow's face again. They flipped their swords around their hands at the same moment and quickly, gracefully, moved toward their fallen foe, completely in sync. Together they spoke the spell that had finally been given to them. " _**With the power of Light and Dark and the swords of good and evil's bane, we condemn thee. Ye who have attacked the peace many times. Ye who house the power of Din. We forbid thee from returning to this world, or to any world, to do evil acts, no matter how small."**_ Both swords slashed across his chest, creating a X. One shone with a bright light as shadows broke free from the other, licking at the air like black fire.

" Go to Hell, Ganondorf, and stay there." Link growled then looked at his shadow.

" I know, I know." He sighed. " You should let me out more often, this was actually rather fun." His smile wasn't as insane or evil now. It was honestly amused. Even his eyes lacked their malice and insanity when they looked at his lighter side. You'd think they'd resent each other since one was light and one was darkness, but that was the complete opposite. They were actually quite close ever since the shadow was allowed to contact his lighter side whenever he wants and vise versa.

" We'll see, Dark." Link laughed before they reformed and the darkness receded into Link's shadow, where Dark Link dwelled in the Dark World_. _Ike came to join Link as Marth and Pit watched the flames of shadow and light slowly burns the dark man's body to nothing.

A pale red mist appeared beside the burning body, sweeping over it. It extracted a beam of golden light and came towards Link. He seemed to be the only one that noticed it or maybe he was the only one that could even _see_ it. It drifted through him, leaving the golden light within him. _' Protect them well, dear one. After this, you may be given rest to heal your fracturing soul.' _Din spoke to him. Link glanced at his hand to see two of the triangles lit. Power and Courage were his.

" Then, it's finally over this time?" Link asked quietly, looking up with tired eyes. He couldn't fight this battle again. Although he spoke to Din, his friends were the ones that responded.

" It's over now, Link. It's truly over now." Ike said gently with a smile. Link smiled weakly back, looking away from the fading red mist.

" So how are we going to get back?" Marth asked. They'd traveled miles away from the castle by now before and during the battle.

Link pulled the Twili Stone from his pocket. Link spoke the same spell he had before when he had warped them, the normally echoing and powerful voice spells were spoken in now sounded much more subdued. They warped to just outside of castle town. By the condition of the town, it appeared that they were right to have left the soldiers there to protect the castle; shadowed bodies were strewn everywhere as black blood splattered over many walls.

But Link knew that it was over. This battle, the war, the fighting, it was all _finally _over. He smiled up at the sky and new his Goddess was smiling back at him as the Triforce symbol pulsed warmly, happily. His smile grew larger.


	11. Author's Note

Sorry for how long it's been since anything for this story has been posted. I know exactly what I want the last chapter to be but I haven't written it. I've been wrapped up in other things. Hope to have it written sometime soon, just need to refresh myself with the story that's already been written thus far.


	12. Epilogue

It had been a few months now since they killed off Ganondorf. It had also been a few months since they had seen Link, and they missed their friend. They hadn't even gotten the opportunity to help with the aftermath of the attack before being summoned back to the Stage's World. When they requested to go and visit several days ago, Master Hand had laughed and denied them, saying, "Not to worry about the young Hero."

"Do you think everything's back to normal in Hyrule now?" Ike asked during breakfast.

"Oh I hope so!" Pit chirped as he snatched a pancake off the serving dish in the center of the enormous dark oak table they were seated at.

"Probably. There wasn't that much damage done to any of the buildings in the town and none to the castle." Marth replied. "What you should be worried about right now, Ike, is the matches coming up today."

"Yeah, yeah I know." The mercenary grumbled as he continued eating his chocolate chip pancakes in silence.

Today was the day when several veterans were returning to the brawls. In celebration everyone got to watch as they dish it out on a random stage. Several others would have a match later in the day and those names would be drawn after the veteran match. Everyone already knew two of the veterans, Mario, taking a break from being a doctor and joining the brawl, and Kirby, would be brawling, but the other two weren't quite known, though there were rumors about one of them being Pikachu. No one had any clue as to who the fourth was.

Ike frankly didn't give a damn, but Pit was so excited to meet whoever it was. Marth was only mildly curious. He wasn't very sociable really and knew he would probable only exchange a hand full of words with most of the other brawlers, but still always was curious to meet all of them for the first time.

" Either of you up for some practice before the Veteran Match begins?" Ike asked after finishing off his breakfast.

March took a final bite of his omelet before responding. " I am, and by the way Pit is shoving his food down his throat, I do believe he wants to as well."

" What? I miss the food here ok? Might as well enjoy it now 'cause we don't get to eat here that often." Pit replied.

" You know we make pancakes for you like three times a week." Ike said, looking at him, slightly disgusted by the mess he was making everywhere.

" These are better." Pit said, his mouth full of pancakes.

After several more minutes, they finally left the mansion cafeteria and got their weapons to warm up with. Practicing was normally a good way to pass time for them and now was no exception to that as time sped by and they were being rushed out of the arena due to the preparations for the much anticipated match. Many people were starting to arrive, trying to get good seats, and the gates to the first stage were already being flooded. Ike, Marth, and Pit took advantage of their already being there to snag front row seats.

" So no rumors about who the fourth veteran is?" Ike asked idlely.

" None that I have heard. There's speculation but no one really has any clue." Marth said, brushing dirt off of his arm.

They sat quietly, for the most part, as the stadium filled with the tidal wave of people continuously flooding the place. Ike wasn't very surprised that it seemed that the Battlefield stage was the stage of choice; it would definitely be a battle that would occur there, not simply a match. It was to be a stock battle, so the four brawlers would each have three lives. Whoever was the last one with a life left won. These veterans knew more than anyone else how do make a good fight. Or at least that's the way Ike looked at it. After all, if they were veteran's they must have been there before.

" I wish Link could be here. He had really seemed to like watching the brawls." Pit commented.

" Yeah, I know what you mean. He only saw that one with us, but it was easy to see he loved it." Ike replied, a fond smile gracing his features.

" I image he is enjoying peace now though." Marth said, glancing up to see the flow of people lessening as seats became less available.

" I miss Link. And Zelda too." Pit said sadly.

" We all do Pit. But I'm sure we'll see them again." Ike comforted him.

" It's starting." Marth interjected suddenly, blue eyes focused on the stage. The other two snapped their blue eyes to watch the scene in front of them, waiting in anticipation to see the ones that chose to return.

" Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for your coming to witness this history making brawl as four of our best, and your most loved, brawlers return to join us once again." Explosive applause and shouting erupted into the air, forcing Master Hand to pause to wait for it to quiet. " Please welcome our veterans; Mario!" a green pipe shot up from the ground, the short, red clad plumber jumping out of it as it disappeared back into the ground. " Kirby!" the little pink blob shot onto the stage on his golden star, resulting in a small explosion. He jumped to avoid it before landing and waving to the crowd with a nubby pink arm. " Pikachu!" swirling lights appeared from the red and white pokeball that was thrown on the stage, Pikachu popping out of it. He shook his fur, sparks flying off his cheeks. " And finally, Link!"

" Link!?" Ike, Marth, and Pit shouted in disbelief, surging to their feet and straining against the railing in front of them to stare as, in a whirlwind of brilliant green leaves swirling in a strong gale of wind, appeared the hero of Hyrule himself, Master Sword and Hylian shield already drawn and equipped. He gracefully brought the sword down in a slash, the sun glinting off the sword's magnificent blade.

" Go!" Master Hand's bombing voice announced as he disappeared from the stage. The four returning brawlers wasted no time beginning their onslaught of attacks. They each showed their skills as they performed their brawl in front of thousands. After the initial shock of seeing their friend on the stage, the three brawlers began to shout and cheer for Link as loudly as they could, out screaming and out cheering even the loudest of fans in the arena.

A SmashBall was released onto the stage, all four brawlers immediately trying to get it while also making sure no one else did. Kirby managed to get two good kicks into it before it shattered, the fiery aura appearing around the little pink blob. Link, knowing whatever it was would be deadly, dashed to the opposite side of the stage, Pikachu following him, but Mario, hoping to get the SmashBall out of the Kirby ran over to him. A large pot over a fire popped onto the stage in a show of smoke, a chief's hat, wooden spoon, and pan also poofing into Kirby's hand. He beat the pan with the spoon, summoning an invisible force to suck all nearby objects into the boiling pot of water, including Mario. After a moment, the plumber was released, causing him to rocket up in the air as the damage dealt became critical, causing him to be unable to save himself as he was tossed off the stage.

As this happened, Link did battle with the small electric mouse. Balls and bolts of lightning were hurtled at him as the mouse tried to knock him off the platform. Link nimbly dodged the spheres of electricity, landing several sword strokes into the furry yellow Pokémon. Pikachu jumped back from him, trying to put distance between them, only to be cut short as Link's clawshot caught hold of his leg, yanking him back to the swordsman. Link pulled the rodent into the air above him and, releasing the clawshot's hold, swiftly delivered a powerful kick into the Pokémon's stomach, forcing it off the stage. As Pikachu attempted to save himself, Link threw his Gale Boomerang at him, its wind forcing him further away from the stage, and rendering him just short of being able to make it back onto the platform.

No one cheered louder than Ike, Marth, and Pit as they watched him. The score was Link and Kirby three, Pikachu and Mario two.

The match was long and difficult for the participants, but the audience ate it up, cheering and shouting as they watched. Never had they witnessed a match such as this. All the brawl participants were skilled fighters, but these four were well known and beloved by the majority of the audience that resided permanently in the Stage's world.

After an hour, the score was Link and Pikachu with two lives, Kirby with one, and Mario out of the game by a direct impact from Pikachu's smash attack.

Master Hand tossed in another smash ball, hoping to speed things up a bit to allow time for more brawls. Pikachu and Kirby raced for it as Link held back a moment, watching. Kirby almost landed a strike with his sword but was knocked away by Pikachu's thunderbolt, dealing massive damage to the SmashBall but leaving it still intake. Kirby recovered quickly and bounced up to deliver the last hit when Link's boot met his head as the Hylain jumped off him to reach it first. He slashed it once, the ball shattering, the fiery aura engulfing him. The rush of power, completely new to him, coursed through him as he landed, jumping back to allow distance between him and his two competitors.

Kirby's attention was torn away from the immediate threat as a hamburger popped into existence above him, Pikachu dashing forward. He was several feet away when Link put his sword back into his sheath on his back. He raised his hand in front of him, fingers spread out, then, when Pikachu was close enough, closed it into a fist, golden light darting out from the back of his hand and engulfing the small electric mouse in a series of golden Triforces. In the blink of an eye Link was in front of him, sword out once more, delivering blow after blow onto the immobilized Pokémon. Finally he grabbed his sword in both hands and jumped forward, slashing Pikachu horizontally, causing the golden light around them to shatter into perfect triangles and Pikachu to be sent flying, unable to recover.

Link two, Kirby and Pikachu one.

As the power from the SmashBall left Link, Kirby dashed towards him to attack. Link met his blows with his sword as the two engaged each other, trying to force the other off the stage before Pikachu returned. Link went in to slash at the pink ball, but Kirby dodged by jumping over him and, before landing, delivering a kick to Link's right side. Agony erupted in Link's side at the impact of Kirby's foot. He didn't even try to save himself from falling off, causing outraged cries to sound through the arena. He simply allowed himself to fall, hands gripping his side and eyes clenched shut in pain, wanting only the healing force Master Hand allowed each fallen member to receive before being sent back into the battle to make the pain cease. He was not disappointed as, instead of hitting the ground, he was teleported to a healing room, where the pain was cooled, before appearing on a small platform above the battle.

" What do you think happened?" Marth asked, watching as Link waited on the hovering platform for a moment, watching the two creatures below him battle. " He could have saved himself."

" No. That attack landed on his right side."

" So?"

" He was once injured on that side and it didn't heal right. He told me that it used to leave him completely unable to move, and still sometimes does. I imagine that Kirby's kick did just that."

" But the limits-"

" I guess they don't protect you from something like that." Ike offered, watching as Link once again jumped down into the fight. They watched as he moved more cautiously, favoring his right side. A heart container appeared in a spark of light beside him, a gift from Master Hand who knew what had happened. That was something he would have to amend. Link greedily snatched it up, the last of the pain finally subsiding, allowing him to fight at his fullest once more.

After almost two hours, the battle finally came to a close with Link deliver a solid slash with his sword into Kirby, sending him flying off the platform, and Pikachu catching him completely in his thunderbolt, hurtling the exhausted swordsman off the stage. All three of the brawlers had substantial damage dealt to them; there was no hope for a recovery. Pikachu had won.

Despite their friend losing the match, the three brawlers cheered until their throats hurt as the four veterans were brought back onto the stage to receive their applause. Link's eyes scanned the crowd, searching for his friends. They continued cheering, catching the smile that split across his face when he located them.

" Now the participants for our next and final brawl of the day will be Lucas, Peach, Fox, and Snake! These four brawlers come forth with your weapons."

Ike, Marth, and Pit didn't bother to sit and wait until the match was over to find their friend. They jumped out of their seats and raced up the stairs, bursting into the almost empty hall outside the stadium. Running for the healing room, they were stopped by someone they didn't expect. " Hello you three, it's nice to see you all again." Zelda stood in front of them, smiling warmly, her white gloved hands folded in from of her flowing purple and white dress.

" Zelda!" Pit shouted, hugging the Queen enthusiastically. The woman let out a small laugh, hugging the angel back happily, casting violet eyes onto the other two, much more reserved, warriors in front of her in welcome. " What are you doing here?"

" I came with Link to participate in the brawl of course." She said, amusement drifting into her voice.

" But why is he a veteran? He hasn't ever fought here before, has he?" Pit asked as he withdrew from his embrace.

" His ancestor." Marth said, remembering Link telling them before that his ancestor had participated in the brawl.

" That's right. Mine did as well, so I am considered a veteran as well, but was not selected to be part of this brawl."

" You two knew you would come here all along, didn't you?" Ike accused.

" That we did." Link's voice interjected from beside them, drawing their attention a bit further down the hall as the Hero strode towards them. " It was part of my deal with Master Hand as well."

Pit, just as he had done to Zelda, tackled his friend in a hug, Link tensed, as he always had, but hugged his friend back hesitantly nonetheless. Ike threw his arm around Link's shoulders, ruffling his sandy blonde locks with his other hand, Zelda shoving Marth over towards them, Pit drawing him into their group hug; they had missed their friend. The four of them laughed, Zelda looking on warmly, a smile gracing her lips. Link reached out with a hand for her to join them, she laughed but accepted, being pulled into their embrace.

A short flash nearby startled them, making their eyes dart back to the area in front of them to find Peach standing with a small camera, grinning happily. " I couldn't resist." She stated, holding up her camera to show them. They huddled in front of the small screen to get a look, smiling and exchanging looks at the scene it showed.

" You must get us all copies of this." Link said.

" Of course." Peach giggled girlishly.

" How curious. Does this stop time inside itself to capture the image?" Zelda inquired, looking puzzlingly at the small pink device in the Mushroom Kingdom Princess' hands.

Peach giggled again. " No silly! It's a camera, it uses light."

" Interesting." Zelda commented, completely absorbed into studying the strange device.

Link chuckled. " You will find much more interesting things than that here, Princess." He said, calling her princess out of pure habit. He preferred that title over Queen anyway.

Zelda cast an excited look at him. " Really? Will you show them all to me?"

" As much as I can." He smiled.

" Just wait until she see her room. Comes with all kinds of high tech stuff."

Zelda's face lit up. " Just don't go disassembling anything, Zelda." Link joked, earning a pout from the Queen.

Peach began walking away, shouting that she would have copies of the picture for them by that night. " So how's Hyrule?"

Link sobered up, casting Ike with a more serious look as he reported the status of things. " It's like Ganondorf never attacked. Everything has been repaired. Peace has been restored once more and now things are better than they were before his attack."

" And Link has something to tell all of you." Zelda said, nudging him.

He paused and looked over his shoulder at her, " That's right. I would like to invite you three to me and Zelda's wedding."

" What!?"

" Really!?"

" You two are getting married?!"

The two of them smiled, Zelda grabbing Link's hand, " Yes. It will be held after we return from the brawl. We have already approved you three's presence with Master Hand." Zelda said.

" Of course we'll come!" The three of them shouted.

" I'm glad to hear it. It wouldn't be the same without you three." Zelda smiled.

" We couldn't have a wedding without my three best friends." Link stating, grinning happily.

" If you even tried we'd crash the wedding." Ike stated seriously. Pit nodded beside him, face set into a serious mask despite the laughter in his eyes.

" And, with Ike, that wouldn't be a pretty sight." Marth said, just as serious.

Link laughed. " Good thing I won't have to find that out."

The five of them began walking down the hall, chatting and laughing, relaying things that had happened over the months they were separated. When dinner time in the mess hall came around the three of them sat together, feasting on the gourmet meals prepared for them, still talking, laughing, joking. Time slipped away from them until it was late into the night, rendering Ike, Pit, and Marth unable to return to their home away from the stages. Forcing them to spend the night in Smash Manor. Zelda was the first to retire to her quarters, Marth and Pit following suit soon after, leaving Link and Ike awake. They sat alone on one of the many balconies on the manor, enjoying the quiet, fresh night air.

" I've been meaning to ask you, how's your side?" Ike asked, breaking the tranquil silence that had formed between them.

" Noticed that, huh?"

" Kinda hard not to."

" I suppose. It's fine though. Master Hand has already addressed me about it. He told me that he will create a new limit just for me so that that would not happen again."

" That's good. You should see if Master Hand has anything that could heal it permanently. Knowing the powers he possesses, I'm sure he does."

" I don't want to ask anymore favors from him. I already owe him too much."

Ike sighed, wishing Link would just do it, but understanding why he refused. He decided to change the subject. " Will you and Zelda stay here?"

" I suppose so."

" You could… come live with us again." Ike offered.

" I couldn't ask that of you."

" We'd gladly have you and you know that, Link."

Link smiled, gazing at the clear, star dotted sky. " I'd like that, if we could."

" Of course you can." Ike smiled.

" For now, we should probably head to our rooms like the others. Who knows what tomorrow will hold." Link stated, climbing to his feet and offering a hand to Ike.

Ike grabbed the offered appendage, also climbing to his feet, " With the people here, it's impossible to know." He laughed.

They went their separate ways down the corridor of bedrooms. Link silently mused on the day that had just passed. He truly was glad to see his friends once again; both he and Zelda had missed them terribly. Though things in Hyrule had been hectic after the defeat of Ganondorf and kept them plenty busy. Not to mention that the board of elders had been outraged at Zelda and his engagement. They were against her marrying anyone except a prince that would prove to be strategically to the Kingdom's advantage. However, the opinion of the public over ruled them as the citizens of Hyrule, from the Hylians to the Zora and Gorons, all rejoiced at the engagement of their Queen to the kingdom's Hero.

Despite all of those events, Link felt the absence of his friends. He had grown close to them over the short amount of time he spent with them. He had friends across Hyrule, but none but Zelda quite understood him any longer. They didn't understand the pain, the hardship, the struggling that he had to go through. Didn't understand why physical contact was uncomfortable for him, why he avoided certain topics, why he felt the need to walk through villages and towns alone at night to assure himself that everything was fine, the threat has finally gone. Some had one or the other, but none had all. They knew why he was that way but couldn't completely understand him.

As Link laid down in his bed, his eyes fell on the framed picture situated on the small table beside him. It was the one taken by Peach earlier that day. He couldn't help but smile at the happy scene. He was glad that he would always be able to have that moment locked forever through time on that single piece of paper. It was something that he would always treasure.

As the Hylian turned off the light next to the picture, his mind filled with not memoires or thoughts of the past, but of the future. Of what was and could be to come.

_~The End~_

_And this concludes Sealed Fate. I hope you enjoyed and will leave a Review. Feedback is much appreciated! _

_~Music_Fantasi_


End file.
